


Courting Gifts

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, First Time, Grey!Brian, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian never expected Carter Verone to write to him from Jail. Then again he never expected one letter to start the strangest courtship in existence or how drastically it would change his path in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> Don't own any characters would be decidedly richer if I did.

Rome and Brian’s garage was a roaring success. It was perfect - Tej got the cars in, they tuned them up and then raced them subsequently fleecing them out of more cash. It was not the FBI but Brian was content. He had a good life and that was more than he could say after the last few years.

 

He picked up the mail and curiously sorted through it. He was shoving the letters into three piles; one his; one Rome’s and the other pile was concerning the business.

 

Rome asked, “What we got?”

 

Brian frowned seeing a letter from someone he didn’t recognise. It was written in a flowing cursive script that looked like it belonged in a Harry Potter movie. “Huh?”

 

Rome rolled his eyes pointing at the pile. “Letters?”

 

Brain chucked Rome’s pile at him for the cheek of it, “From adoring fans. The bills are over there ...”

 

He trailed off as he was caught up in the mystery letter. He held it up to the light to see whether it was dangerous. Brian was not a stupid blonde and was more than aware of the enemies that he had made. All he could see was the letter and what looked like a charm on a necklace. He saw no other way to assuage his curiosity than to open the letter.

 

**_Dear Corazon_ **

 

**_You are probably wondering why I am addressing the man who got me arrested as my heart, but it is clear to me that you are my Corazon._ **

 

Brian frowned the only person this could be was Carter Verone, but there was no way that he would be sending anything more than a death threat, right? Almost as if Verone was reading his mind the next line read.

 

**_Relax, I don’t want to kill you ... you’re too gorgeous to kill._ **

 

Brian was going to be honest and say that he was not wholly reassured. He had been caught between a rock and a hard place. He had needed to go under in Carter’s organisation or face jail himself. He had known that by doing so he was putting himself at risk of retribution so he had done the smart thing. Unbeknownst to the police, he had arranged a meeting with Carter’s lawyers and gave them all the technicalities they would need to see that Carter would see a jail cell for only six months and only in a minimum security setting.  It wasn’t freedom but it was about the best deal he could hope for in the circumstances.

 

He could not please everyone but that was the only way that he could see everyone being happy. He had delivered Carter; the FBI and DEA had their arrest and then the press had maligned the justice system by explaining in detail how tragic it was that such a dangerous criminal had gotten off on technicalities - and demanding changes to the laws.

 

**_I know that you are the one who ensured I endured a stay in jail but I hold no grudge. You did what you had to do and I can respect that._ **

 

Brian was relieved to hear that the hot criminal did not want to kill him. He had to wander at the necklace.

 

**_In fact, I find you charming and hope that you find a bone of self-preservation in your body so that I can convince you to go on a date with me. I hope that the St Christopher will keep you safe ... I figure it more prudent and aware than that of Jalopnik as the patron saint of Drivers._ **

 

Brian wondered what it was that always made him attracted to the most inappropriate men. He had found Carter gorgeous at the time but put it to the back of his mind at the time. Could he do it? Could he date Carter? It was crazy to be even contemplating it - but he was. He wanted Carter and potentially could see this developing into something special. He would of course be cautious as this could all just be a convoluted plot to kill him. Still his instincts told him no; told him that this was the real deal.

 

**_I hope to see a reply._ **

 

**_Ever yours,_ **

 

**_Carter_ **

 

Brian put the letter down and thought, well damn. It looked like he had a letter to write that would be able to get through a prison screening.

 

  *  _This was only the beginning._



 

Rome came into the office - a place he usually avoided as he detested paperwork. “What’s got you smiling?’ You ain’t got any in weeks.”

  
Brian loved Rome like a brother, really he did, but he wasn’t blind to his faults. He was a horn-dog and didn’t understand when no one else was. “I’m not you and it’s a gift.”

 

Rome looked at the gift it was a well-made St Christopher. He couldn’t understand who would gift him one but it was a sweet gift. “Who is sending you gifts?”

 

“Carter Verone.”

 

Rome wasn’t listening wholly as he was focussed on food. Still when his brain caught up he spat his coke across the floor, “The guy you put in prison is sending you gifts?”

 

Brian shrugged, “He seems to not be holding a grudge.”

 

Rome could tell that there was way more to this than even he knew. “He helped set us up.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “He won’t mind. He is a silent partner and the garage makes enough money that he will look the other way.”

 

Rome though was like a dog with a bone - he knew there was something weird and he wanted to know. “Why doesn’t he hold a grudge?”

 

Brian smirked, “He is in on a cushy deal, and he will be left alone afterwards.”

 

Rome laughed. This was why he adored Brian - he may be a sneaky, pretty little shit but if he liked you then he would try and do right by you. He should have realised after the little scene in the club at the Pearl that there was something between them. He knew that trying to talk sense in his friend was pointless so he would do his best to be supportive and make sure that his friend kept his pretty face.

 

In fact Rome could see a seriously funny side to all this. “Well no more Race Bunnies for you brother.”

 

Brian scrunched his face up in confusion. “Why not?” It was not like he actually took up all the offers. Even so he was human and a man with needs.  

 

Rome snorted, “You said that Carter has declared his ‘intentions’ and you’re not exactly saying no ...”

 

Brian rolled his eyes in frustration, “There wasn’t a question in that sentence.”

 

Rome didn’t rise to the bait as he actually had a very serious point he wanted to make. “He isn’t the type to play well with others ... He was possessive with Fuentes and he didn’t love her.”

 

Brian understood what his friend was trying to say. He did understand really. The sad thing was that even still - he wouldn’t stop.

 

  *  _He needed to see where this went, even if it was going to be the start of the strangest courtship ever._



 


	2. True meaning of UST

**Chapter One: The true meaning of UST**

 

Brian’s first letter to Carter was on the short side but it was direct. On the surface his letter read as an explanation as to his side of the operation, and how whilst he’d grown fond of Carter - he was scared that Carter wouldn’t forgive him. He knew that Carter would - this letter was for whichever guard was checking his mail. Carter was smart enough to pick up the skip code. Every third letter was what Carter would need to focus on - if he did. It would read out. I W-A-N-T T-O S-E-E W-H-E-R-E T-H-I-S W-I-L-L G-O T-O-O.

 

He was proud of the letter considering he’d angsted like a teenage girl with his first crush according to Rome. It was stupid. He had never angsted over any girl so this was a novel experience for him. When he was thirteen he’d discovered that with just the right pout the girls flocked around him - _now Rome on the other hand_. He was much more awkward around girls - it was hard to imagine that such an extrovert could ever be considered shy.

 

Rome was his usual empathetic self. “You done writing. I like you. Do you like me circle Y / N ?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yes, well it was more fun figuring a way to do that without all the prison guards knowing that.”

 

Rome smirked, “It is unlike you to be sneaky.”

 

Brian snorted this time, “You need to work on your sarcasm.”

 

It was Rome’s turn to roll his eyes, “Well if you’ve finished acting like a little girl ... Can we please go work on cars?”

 

Brian was all for it especially if he got to avoid awkward conversations. “Yeah.”

 

However Brian was fooling himself if he thought Rome was going to let it drop. He was just lulling Brian into a false sense of security. He waited until Brian was deep into toying with the engine. “So what is it in Verone that does it for you?” Rome felt that he was being polite not asking him what it was about the psycho.

 

“He challenges me, and is not exactly uneasy on the eye.” Brian answered honestly but that wasn’t a complete answer. It was hard to put exactly what it was. It had been difficult to work under Carter feeling the connection but being unable to do anything about it. He was already in hot water so he wasn’t going to start something that he couldn’t finish. Still that night in the club where the whole operation had gotten very real they had shared a moment. He had been challenged by Carter and he refused to back down. He knew that that was where he’d peaked Carter’s interest, and it was probably for the same reason. Brian could never be with anyone if they didn’t challenge him.

 

Rome saw the almost love-struck expression on his brother’s face and decided to table the discussion for a day where he wouldn’t feel sick as a result. Oh don’t get him wrong - he didn’t mind that his brother could potentially be finding love - it was seeing him so nauseatingly in love. Rome was sure of it; Brian might not be ready to say the words in love yet but he was already there.

 

The letter was posted and it was barely a week before he received a response. He was pleased to see a response in the normal cursive.

 

 ** _Dear Corazon_** (Brian had a feeling that this would be Carter’s pet name for him)

 

**_Whilst I appreciate my situation it leaves me with too much time to think._ **

 

Brian didn’t doubt that, it could have been a lot worse for Carter. He did doubt though that it was only now that he was thinking. Carter was the type to be always thinking, and always planning.

 

**_Prison is a lonely place and lets one’s imagination run wild. You leave so many options and fantasies available._ **

 

Brian shivered. He already knew that he would be sexually frustrated until Carter was released but it was not nice to tease him so - this early on. He would have to return the favour.

 

**_You can imagine what goes on even in such a relaxed prison. Still I will have no one but you._ **

 

Brian couldn’t help but flush in response, pleased with such obvious possessive tendencies. The main reason was he was the same. If he was with someone - then he was with them all the way and he didn’t let anyone else play in the same sandbox.

 

**_Ever yours,_ **

 

**_Carter_ **

 

**_PS. You can expect a token of my affection to be delivered today,_ **

 

  *  _Brian wondered what Carter could mean by a gift arriving today._



 

He didn’t need to contemplate it for long as there was an excited shout by Rome, “Get out here!”

 

Brian came out of the office especially as he’d filed all the basic paperwork out for the day. He was on top of things therefore, and he choked out a laugh in disbelief. There on the parking lot was a shiny new Skyline, or at least that was what he thought at first. Now he was looking closer he realised it was his Skyline restored. It was a hell of a gift - Carter sure knew the way to his heart. The Skyline was even restored to the colour scheme he had. There was a note on the bonnet that read simply.

 

_Corazon,_

_It is a crying shame what happened to your car. It has been released back into your ownership and I’m ensured fully safe. Think of me driving it._

_Carter._

 

Brian put the letter away. He would keep it somewhere safe. He felt that these letters may just safeguard his sanity. And he knew that if they’d gotten out of the prison then they were not a concern to the authorities.

 

  *  _He would need to do something big for this - he had the perfect plan._



 

It was visiting day at the prison, and Brian felt that it was only right for him to visit. He could fake it with them best of them. His official reason for being there was to conduct business with Mr Verone. He’d even gone to the trouble of wearing a suit. If he knew that his ass looked good in the suit then would merely be an added bonus.

 

Carter was sitting at the table. He figured this was the one way that the guards could get some amusement from him, as he refused to rise to any other bait. They were also smart enough to recognise the very dangerous predator he most obviously was, who could and would get revenge as soon as he was able to. He was supposed to be having a visitor, but the question was who? He stopped short at seeing just who his guest was. He was there. It was way sooner than he believed that Brian would be comfortable to visit him. It was a pleasant surprise and he felt the first genuine smile on his face for quite a while.  He stood up to greet his guest. “What a welcome surprise.”

 

Brian nodded glad to see that his instincts were still good, and he kept a casual smile on his face. He didn’t know just how Carter was choosing to play inside so he would be careful and let Carter make the first move. “Well I just had to come say _thank you_ for my gift.”

 

Carter smirked, “I take it that you liked it?”

 

Brian snorted, “Like it? I loved it. Rome couldn’t get me to work on Monday.” He finished still smiling at the memory of racing his car. He truly loved the car and had a lot of good memories with it - meaning that now. He sobered up so that Carter could see his sincerity. “Seriously it was a perfect present.”

Carter smiled, “Good I want you to see the seriousness of my regard.”

 

Brian laughed still not sure he was worth that much, “I think that there are easier ways.”

 

Carter shrugged and when he was free - he would make Brian see just how much he was worth, “Maybe but you are worth it.”

Brian actually flushed for the first time in years. He was unsure quite how to handle all the compliments. “I want to get you something in return but all I could think of right now … was myself.”  
  
Carter let his eyes show all he was thinking. He may not be able to touch Brian, but he was undressing him in his mind. Imagining just how hot they will be when they finally get near a bed. You see he wasn’t being cocky, but he could tell that they would get there even if he had to wait out his six month sentence. It would be worth it.

“You being here with me is enough.” The, _for now_ was unspoken but could be heard by both of them.

 

Brian pouted, “That is nowhere near enough.”

Carter laughed, “Well you can make it up to me. Tell me what is going on in the world.”

 

So Brian did. He told him all about the outside world. He spoke about everything and anything. He was never the chatty Kathy type but Carter kept getting him to talk. He seemed to delight in eking out every little piece of information he could from Brian. He never looked bored, but did seize upon a few nuggets of information. He’d set the garage up and business was booming. Brian was a planner and before he knew about how Carter felt he’d named Carter a partner considering his funds had been used as start-up.  He’d hoped that earning a nice little bit of revenue would soothe over any remaining hard feelings.

 

Carter smirked at the fact that Brian had brazenly whisked most of the money away from under the authorities and used it to his advantage. He could never be mad with any venture that would make him money.

 

“So wait you said that you were here to discuss _business_?”

 

Brian looked innocent, an expression that didn’t belong on his face. It made Carter want to do dirty horrible things to corrupt him just a little. If he was honest one of the most attractive things about his _Corazon_ was although he had a good heart; he was not wholly innocent. It made him perfect in Carter’s eyes. “I did. Your businesses are doing okay!”

 

“How do you know?” Carter asked intrigued.

 

“You’re underlings may have asked my advice.” Brian answered honestly. He hadn’t told Carter the story of how freaked he’d been to wake up to Enrique and Carlos looming over him two days after Carter’s first letter.

 

“Really?” Carter queried, and Brian could hear the question in his voice.

 

Brian nodded, “They don’t like not having direct access to you. And they seem to think that now you’re not going to kill me they can talk to me.”

 

Carter was for once pleased at his bodyguard’s initiative. He would not be able to keep his position through his underlings but he would be able to stay afloat. Another thought crossed his mind. He knew that he and Brian were building something in their private lives but could he be greedy.  If Brian agreed he could have it all.

 

Brian saw the thoughts race across Carter’s face. “Tell me what you’re thinking?”

Carter knew that their conversation was being recorded so he had to be careful. “I was thinking that I could do with someone astute to run my affairs.”

 

“Me?” Brian said a little surprise colouring the response.

 

Carter shrugged, “No pressure but I can’t imagine anyone better. And you did say that we should have business to discuss.”

 

Brian was pouting being this close but not able to touch was harder than he thought, “I want to do more than discuss things with you.”

 

Carter smirked, glad to see that he was not the only one affected. He would make it clear soon enough that Brian was his and no one else’s, but not until he had cemented his position as top dog around. He was already at the top but they were still a few stupid enough to challenge him. They would learn soon enough but not just yet. It was his best source of entertainment.

 

Brian wouldn’t toy with or tease him about this, “I will keep your interests healthy but legit.”

 

Carter saw the amusement in his eyes, letting him know that he was playing for the cameras. He would see that all of his affairs were kept up with. He nodded grateful, “I will be _very_ grateful.”

 

Brian grinned salaciously, “You can make it up to me when you get out of here.”

  
“You will wait for me?” Carter had to ask as he did not want to get too invested if Brian wasn’t as serious as he was.

 

Brian risked grabbing his hands, and damn if this was how he felt holding his hand he wasn’t sure that he would be able to wait to see what would happen when they kissed. “Oh yeah. We’ll be worth it.”

 

Carter was going to hold Brian to it. This was going to be his lifeline and how he intended to stay sane. He would not play any of the games that some inmates would. He could take care of himself for the next six months, and this visit was only the beginning. Now he just needed a nice dirty photo to help keep the memory fresh.

 

Brian was curious, “So what are you thinking.”

 

Carter shrugged, “I want a nice photo of my lover to keep the memory fresh.”

 

Brian was not shy and knew exactly how to get Carter get back for the teasing. If he wanted a photo he would get a photo that would make anyone who dared look at his private mail blush. It shouldn’t amuse Brian that thought but he was a little but twisted. His mischievous smile spoke volumes. “I will see what I can do. Our time is nearly up. I will see you next week.”

 

Carter managed to hide his relief that there would be a next week. He couldn’t wait to see what Brian came up with. It was sure to be good. The future was looking bright _and sexy._

 

 _And if he could get his hands on sexy then he would be a little less frustrated. The only small comfort was he was not the only one who was frustrated. This might just be a long six months._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the positive responses - hope y'all still enjoying the fic. Are you?


	3. Playing with Fire

Chapter Two: Playing with Fire.

 

Brian knew exactly what photo he would send to Carter. He just needed to wait for the right time. He wanted the shots to be perfect and he would need Rome to be gone from the garage for the evening. He smiled just thinking of Carter’s face seeing the photo.  Rome was frowning, “Why are you so happy?”

 

Brian sighed, “Can’t I just be happy?”

 

“Er ... no.” Rome said honestly, and then frowned realizing that that had come out wrong. “Well that is not true, but the trouble is what makes you happy.”

 

Brian couldn’t help but think that that hadn’t really helped his friend’s case. So he asked, “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” If Rome was trying to backtrack he was doing a lousy job.

 

“I mean that Carter Verone is inside and you’re happy which means someone may die.” Rome said calmly.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Rome feigned being angry, “Hey now! I’m just looking out for you.”

 

Brian said a few things under his breath and none of them were complimentary. “I won’t touch anyone as they are not Carter ... and I don’t think you want to know Brah.”

Now if Rome was smart then he would have said nothing, but Brian knew he’d dangled the metaphorical stick in front of him.  “Of course I want to know!”

 

Brian looked dubious and knew that he’d caught his friend in the perfect trap. “Carter wants me to send him some pictures. So I want to close early.”

 

Rome was adorable when confused, “It’s not like you need privacy. Hell I will help you take the photos.”

 

Brian laughed and wondered once he explained just how quickly the statement would get retracted. “You sure? I mean Carter wants photos for his _alone_ time, but if you’re willing to help that would be awesome.”

 

Rome shot up screaming in outrage, “What? Course I don’t want to see your junk!”

 

Brian smirked, “Relax I know. I was going to say just leave at 3 and everyone is happy.

 

  *  _Brian never saw Rome leave at the end of the day faster than he did that day._



 

Brian was man enough to admit that he was counting down the days until he could see Carter again. He wanted to see him, and hand him the photos he’d managed to take.  If Carter didn’t get hard seeing him near a Skyline then he hadn’t taken the photos properly. He was doing the books because as per usual Rome cried off taking care of the paperwork.  “Er Brian. Buddy get out here!”

 

Brian could hear the slightly freaked out part of Rome. “What is it?”

 

Brian came out of the office and twigged. He knew that Carter’s bodyguards meant them no harm. However as he’d already worked out; they were not the most talkative of people so that could lead to misunderstandings - _Major misunderstandings_.  “Oh hey guys come around the back.”

 

“Hey guys?” Rome asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah we have some things to discuss,” Brian said knowing that truth was stranger than any fiction.

 

“Business?”

 

Brian nodded, “And the less you know the less you can discuss in court.”

 

Rome’s eyes widened realising what his all but brother was not saying. Wow, he thought. When he went bad; he went all the way. The funniest thing was that he knew Brian could pull it off. He wasn’t too sure he liked the way Carter was pulling his friend into the seedier sides of his businesses. Still he knew that Brian was smart enough to play off all sides against each other and come up roses. He had managed it more than once. “Okay I’m gonna jet.”

 

“Thanks Rome.” Brian said relieved.

 

“Don’t thank me.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Okay Brah I won’t. You two want to talk in the back?” Brian waited until the door was shut, “Okay so what is the problem?”

 

Brian would learn in the future to ask better questions. He didn’t realise that the two usually taciturn men could talk so much. He would be having words with Carter, many words. “So this Martinez is trying to muscle in on the clubs?”

 

“And the sales.” It was clear which one bothered them more.

 

Brian grinned, “Perfect. He doesn’t get to out muscle the muscle though. You tell him straight that you can’t be intimidated but you see no reason why he can’t sell in the club for a cut of the profits.”

 

Enrique frowned, “Why would we let him sell?”

 

Brian smirked, “Because you enjoy the profits it reaps you and then turn around and have him arrested on an anonymous tip.”

 

Brian could see that the intricacies had alluded them, but that was okay. He would be the one to think through the longer term plans and discuss them with Carter in their weekly visits. It would give them something to focus on apart from the raging sexual tension.  He wanted to leave for the evening, “Anything else?”

 

Roberto nodded handing over a letter, “It is for you.”

 

Brian grinned already familiar with the handwriting. It looked like he had another letter to read. It was a good thing that Rome was already gone. “Thanks guys. You have my cell if you need to contact me although feel free to drop by and freak Rome out.”

 

It was a little bit mean but then again, he had never pretended to be anything else. Rome knew what his best friend was like and he stayed around. If his poor sensibilities were upset then that was on him.

 

**_Dear Corazon_ **

 

**_Your photos were stunning. Tell me that no one was with you when you took them?_ **

 

Brian rolled his eyes, as of course he was on his own when he took them. He’d been bent over the hood of his Skyline, with no top on and his trousers pulled down so that his hard cock was exposed. He had been imagining that it was Carter’s hand so it was not exactly hard (pun intended) to look at the camera in a sexy way. 

**_I love the beauty of you and your car together. It has kept me warm these past few nights._ **

 

Brian knew that that wasn’t strictly the case but he appreciated the effort to feed his ego.  

 

**_I can see you rolling your eyes but I don’t think_ ** **_you know_ ** ****_exactly what I think. You showed your willingness to put yourself in a slightly vulnerable position and show me what you’re feeling. It was as humbling as it was sexy and porn worthy.  
  
_

Brian contemplated that part as he had never considered it that way. He just knew that Carter has asked him for something and it was in his power to give it. He saw no reason why not to agree to his lover’s request. And that was the craziest thing about this whole affair. He was with Carter - of that he had no doubt but that had barely done anything a traditional couple would have done. He was not minding the wait too much as he knew the payoff would be spectacular.

 

**_I can imagine that it is me, and not you stroking you. I cannot wait to see how stunning you look when you come because of me. It is a thought to keep me going. I look forward to our visit._ **

 

**_Ever yours,_ **

 

**_Carter._ **

 

  *  _Brian put the letter away. He couldn’t wait either. At least he had the problem of Martinez to deal with._



 

Brian pulled up outside the prison like he would normally and smiled at the beautiful day. It was too bad that Carter was locked up, but it wouldn’t be too much longer before he could enjoy the great weather. He couldn’t wait for the day that he could lounge on the beach.

 

He sat down and looked like it was the most comfortable seat in the world. The guard sighed but said nothing. He wasn’t stupid enough to get between Verone and his ‘whatever’. There was more than one rumour but no one was brave enough to ask. “He’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Brian was impressed that he got a full sentence. He was more than aware that some of the guards seemed to think that he should be here inside with Carter. They didn’t like that when one of them got lippy he’d zinged back immediately, “I have no problem sharing a bunk with Carter.”

 

After that strangely they said nothing. He was glad to see that Carter was fairing okay. He looked good. “Hey stranger.”

 

Brian was pulled into a bruising kiss. He rolled with the momentum and his eyes fluttered shut as he revelled in the kiss. He pouted when Carter pulled away as oxygen became an issue. “Wow. They get the message.”

His snark would have gone down better if his lips were not bruised. “Do they?”

 

“Yes.” Brian said as he sat down. He wasn’t stupid the guards would not be able to exert their authority of Carter as they were in fear of retribution. It would be something they would be ill suited to and he didn’t want friction. If they were too full on then they would end the visit early and he would _not_ let that happen. These visits were sustaining him just as much as they were a lifeline to sustain Carter.

 

Carter knew that Brian was pleased by something, “What has you smiling so? Should I be jealous?”

“Such a possessive bastard,” was Brian’s fond observation. He should probably be worried or put off but it wasn’t a deal breaker for him. He was strong enough to enjoy Carter but have a line that he won’t see crossed. “Martinez was arrested.”

 

Carter cackled, causing a few to turn and face them.  “Oh and how did that happen?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and let his disdain show, “He got greedy and ballsy.”

 

Carter frowned as that was not like his competitor. “Oh really?”

 

Brian nodded grinning, as it was still funny. “First of all he came around the club demanding protection money.”

Carter frowned as that was just bizarre. “And how did that go down?”

 

“I told him politely to fuck off.” Brian answered honestly. Carter was sure that there was much more to that story but couldn’t be said with all the bugs in the room. He would look forward to hearing the full story.

 

Carter leant forward wanting to hear the favourite part. He pulled Brian’s hands into his own. “So how did he end up getting arrested?”

 

Brian smirked, “Well I was in the Pearl checking over the books when I noticed him dealing. I remembered you saying you want a fresh start when you’re out.” How Brian was saying all this with a straight face Carter had no idea. He was truly impressed with his boyfriend’s skills when it came to bare faced lying. He was way better at it than even he was, and that was saying something.

 

Carter could admit that this was one of his favourite stories in quite a while. There was nothing like seeing a rival fall. It was just too bad that he was not there to personally oversee it.  “So you were outraged?”

 

Brian nodded a perfect picture of outrage.  “I was so outraged that I phoned my old buddy Agent Markham and explained what I had seen. He was only too happy to take out the trash.”

 

Carter squeezed his hand. “How terrible!” If only he wasn’t smirking at the time he might have been more believed.

 

  *  _The trouble was Brian and Carter were not the only ones to notice or gain amusement about Martinez’s arrest. The FBI and DEA were reviewing the case and the successes._



 

The Agents were reviewing the successful takedown of Martinez. It was a huge success and one they needed after Carter Verone’s sentence had been reduced dramatically on a technicality.

 

“So let me get this straight, Brian O’Conner organised the tip and pretty much when to bust him?”

 

Markham nodded, “That is correct.” He didn’t say anything else. He wasn’t sure what to make of the ex-cop and figured it was just safer not to venture any opinion at all as a result.

 

The FBI agent that had been tasked to work with them frowned, as he tried to place the name, “Hang on. He is the ex-cop that helped you take down Carter Verone.”

 

Markham winced as that was still a sore point to the DEA. They had practically had the crime lord gift wrapped to them on a plate and he had all but slipped their net on technicalities. To say it was galling was an understatement.  “Yes the one and only.”

 

“Why would he be managing one of Verone’s clubs?” The agent asked quizzically and to be fair it was not an unfair question.

 

Markham shrugged, “It seems that he and Carter are penpals.”

 

The Agent asked sharply, “Is that all?”

Markham’s nose wrinkled, “I wouldn’t care to guess. All I know is that he has been visiting Verone regular as clockwork ... and they by all accounts are getting rather cosy.”

 

It seemed that the agent was unwilling to drop the topic though. The Agent, a Director Penning, hummed as if he was contemplating something, “Is he legit?”

Markham nodded, “He has been in charge for just under a month and as far as we can tell he has legitimised the businesses.”

 

Penning was contemplating something radical, but to do it he wanted someone else’s read of O’Conner. The man knew his job and was successful at doing it from what he read - unless the mark tugged at his heartstrings. “Who is influencing whom?”

 

Markham shrugged, “Truthfully ... No idea. All I know is that since they entered into whatever they are. Carter has been a model citizen inside and O’Conner has helped us bust the next big potential crime lord.”

 

It was something to ponder. O’Conner was good at his job but Penning had always figured that the only difference between a good UC cop and a criminal was a badge and not crossing the line. O’Conner was the one cop who was probably walking that very fine line, and that was the only reason that he had avoided jail. Still it was that ability that made him a valuable UC agent ... Verone was due to be released soon and his case against Braga would be greatly enhanced by having the expertise and kudos the couple could bring.  He was sure that with the right _persuasion_ he could get O’Conner to join them.

 

  *  _It was a good plan except for the fact that he didn’t think about the ramifications. Or that O’Conner was a lot more difficult to categorise as criminal or cop._



 


	4. Early Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead :) You've been warned.

**CHAPTER 3 - Early Release**

 

Unbeknownst to the couple - power games were being had behind the scenes. They needed the couple to be on the outside together rather than having the twisted courtship they were having right now. It was nothing to do with sentiment. Well at least not on Penning’s part but rather in desperation. The case against Braga was going badly and the loss of life for both informants and undercover agents was becoming uncomfortable to say the least. He figured that Verone and O’Conner were big enough and bad enough to survive.

 

His Boss was listening, “Explain it to me.”

 

“We need his skills.”

 

His boss rolled his eyes as he was being obtuse. “Break it down for me.”

 

Penning took a deep breath, “For the LAPD he was a star UC officer. He went under, got the dirt and got out with no one to the wiser. He was never even suspected apart from the last case and talked himself out of it even then.”

 

His boss nodded. “So why do I remember him as a fugitive?”

 

Penning winced as it was a fair question. O’Conner was good but he’d slipped up in the Toretto case. Penning was nothing if not thorough and he had an argument prepared. “The LAPD didn’t do their homework. The psych profile explained that he wanted a family. The Toretto’s showed him what a family could be and he fell in love with the idea.”

His boss was listening intently, mainly because Braga was becoming a major embarrassment to the Agency and Penning was one of the few offering a solution. “Why will he work for us?”

 

Penning grinned, “If his boyfriend is released and he is a smart boy. He knows that if we want him we will get him or make him miserable until we get him.”

 

The Director looked at his Agent to see if this would be a problem for him but clearly it wouldn’t. “Is Verone behaving?”

 

Penning snickered, “Ever since O’Conner started visiting he has been a model citizen. O’Conner too since he opened the garage.”

 

The Director was clearly deliberating over the idea. If he did it; it would be a major risk but then again in regards to Braga they had no other real option. “What about Verone?”

 

Penning knew this would be the clincher, “He has a combative history with Braga. He would probably help us just because it is Braga.”

 

The Director decided that as there was no other real solution or option being offered that it would be a deal that could work. “I’ll set it up. It seems Verone’s sentence is about to get cut in half.”

 

  *  _Brian had no idea he was just happy right now._



 

Brian was always glad to see one of his lover’s letters but he wasn’t sure what this one was about as he was due up to the prison the next day. Carter usually wrote his letter just after he left. That way he could tease Brian and carry on any threads that were not finished in their prison conversations.

 

**_Dear Corazon._ **

 

**_I have great news._ **

 

Brian wondered just what could make Carter so happy.

 

**_When you visit tomorrow I will be allowed home with you permanently. They’re allowing me early release._ **

 

**_I’m counting down the hours._ **

 

**_Ever yours,_ **

 

**_Carter_ **

 

Brian was not the type prone to overreaction but this set his heart racing. It was everything that he wanted and dreamed of, but at what price? The Authorities would have hated that Carter skirted the edge of the system using the technicalities like he did. So was he being released? He would tread carefully but he would not kick the gift that was being given. He had wanted Carter for a long time and he had the perfect gift to give him - _Himself_.

 

He hollered, “Rome I gotta go. Something has come up.”

 

Something indeed, Brian was already making a mental checklist. He needed to go to the club. He needed to check in with Carter’s underlings and make sure that his house was aired for his release tomorrow. He wanted everything to be perfect for Carter’s release. The great irony being that while Carter would appreciate the effort - he wanted only thing, _Brian._

  


  * _Brian wasn’t sure why Carter was being released early but he wouldn’t kick a gift horse in the mouth._



 

Brian was comfortable driving out to the prison, having done it often enough. In fact, there were some days he’d driven here and not remembered actually driving out. Today was different. Today he would be driving here for the final time. He could pick his boyfriend up and not have to think about returning.

 

He was lying back against the Skyline, which had been Carter’s gift. He looked cool behind his shades despite the raging heat of the Miami sun. He’d seen the odd security guard sneer at him but he couldn’t care. The last stupid bastard who’d made a homophobic comment ended up with a broken nose. Brian had blinked innocently as the guard had said that after calling him a, ‘good for nothing fag who was only good ...’ Well you got the idea and Brian had not liked the names. He didn’t care what they thought only that they were stupid enough to voice that opinion around him.

 

“Corazon,” was Carter’s fond greeting.

 

Brian took his shades down to drink in his lover free from captivity. It may have been minimum security but it wasn’t freedom. “Freedom is a good look on you.”

Carter smirked, “Now what about that treat?”

 

Brian shivered. The one thing that their long courtship had built up was sexual tension. It was tragic just how sore his right hand was right now, but it would soon be very different. He had explained in his last letter that was basically a filthy porn filled letter all the things that he wanted Carter to do to him. “Yeah back to yours?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Brian purposefully didn’t look at Carter. Whilst he was a great driver and didn’t always need to look at the road he just knew that the way his feelings were going haywire that if he didn’t he would wreck.  “Don’t distract me.”

 

Carter was playing innocent, “I’m not doing anything!”

  
Sure he wasn’t, Brian thought. “So your hand is not creeping up my leg?”  He said the last bit as he adjusted himself in the driver’s seat to get more comfortable - driving with a hard on is always so impractical. Still with some luck - he managed to get them back through the gate of Carter’s beachside mansion. Carter still had ownership as the authorities had failed to seize it. Brian didn’t care about how big the house was. He was more interested in the person in the passenger seat. He looked over at Carter and knew that he was struggling to reign in his lust just as much as Brian. It had been building for several months and countless visits sitting across the table - not able to touch.

 

Brian looked at him ruefully. “It is stupid. I want to touch you so badly.”

 

Carter was hanging on the words, knowing what his _corazon_ was saying without saying it. “But?”

 

Brian shook his head, “Oh no doubt on my part. Just know that once I get my hands on you ... I’m unlikely to stop.”

 

Carter looked over at Brian’s eyes, and wow. He’d never seen his eyes that shade of blue, but all Carter could see was the lust and affection blown wide in his eyes. He was hiding nothing from him and Carter was greedy he wanted it all. “We need to be in my bed. Now.”

 

Brian laughed in shock, and a little relieved to see that actually this was not just all him. He was relieved that they both practically ran to the bedroom. They did crash into a wall in a clash of heated lips and roving hands but it served to remind them why they needed a bed. This was not going to be over quickly.

 

Brian saw the bedroom and ended up pressed against the window, as Carter pulled his clothes off. He laughed out of breath in amazement. “You need to be naked too.”

 

Brian watched as Carter slowly stripped. He may have been locked away but he not gone to waste. To Brian he looked fit and healthy. No doubt as it was one thing that he could fill up his day with. Brian didn’t want to look anymore - _he needed to touch_. He pulled Carter close, mouthing at his neck; letting his tongue run along the shoulder blade up to the tight chord in his neck. He bit down gently and it was enough to ignite Carter. He surged up against him. Their weeping erections slid against each other.  Brian whined, bucking wildly into the sensation. They really needed to be lying flat, although a wall sounded good right now.

 

Carter was lost to the sensations. He could feel the slick building between the two of them and his nerves were firing off the best messages but he wouldn’t let Brian have it all his own way. He gripped Brian’s hips and rolled them so they tumbled onto the bed with him on top. He froze seeing Brian go pliant. He was surprised to see the lazy sexy smirk, “This is your night. I won’t be so easy any other night.”

 

Well that was quite an invitation and one that Carter felt he was duty bound to explore. He looked down at the beautiful, writhing creature that was pinned below him, and struggled to decide what he wanted to do first. Prison had let him devise so many fantasies. “So damn beautiful. Want to do so many things to you.”

 

“Yeah.” Brian was aiming for nonchalant but it came out breathless as Carter swirled his tongue around one nipple.

 

Carter loved the sounds he could get Brian to make. He would take time to make sure he could catalogue each one. He bit gently down as he tweaked the other one earning a long groan.

 

Brian was trying his best to behave and let Carter have control for the evening. He would never normally be so passive but he wanted to let Carter get some control back. He would have had to follow too many orders and rules in the last few months. Besides it was not like he was being altruistic. His mind was being blown - quite literally. He writhed as Carter kissed and bit a path from his nipples. He looked down and saw the evil glint. “Don’t tease.”

 

Carter’s smirk grew as he kissed along the leg, missing his rock hard, weeping erection. He passed it by, “I will get you there _Corazon_.”

 

Brian threw his head back against the pillow in frustration. It was not fair - Carter was slowly driving him crazy and yet he was still able to string sentences together. Brian could still play dirty he begged. “Need you ... to touch me.”

 

Carter was the one to groan and rested his head against Brian’s neck. He could feel his breath, resting hot and heavy. Carter was distracted even as he tried to regain his cool. He felt the tongue snake out and lick his shoulder blade. He was so distracted that he missed Carter slicking up his hand and stroking him. He nearly arched off the bed in shock. He was a mess of distractions of feelings and sensations ... _and he never wanted it to end._

 

Carter watched in awe as Brian chased his climax, pushing into his fist. It was one of the hottest memories he had; it would be forever seared into his memories. He didn’t want it to end like this. He bent lower taking the tip of Brian into his mouth, suckling the tip and tonguing the slit.  He was fumbling for the lube, not as smooth as he would be normally but lust had taken over.

 

Brian laughed breathlessly as he watched Carter fumble the lube and pleaded, “Need to come. Please.”

 

He groaned as Carter pulled away in a lewd pop. “I want us to come together with me in you.”

And that sounded like the best plan ever. “Fuck me!”

 

Brian may be letting Carter take the reins so to speak but no one would ever mistake him for submissive. It wasn’t a request. It was a demand and one that Carter was only too happy to obey. “Roll over.”

Brian rolled gracefully over and pushed his ass into the air, and offered a cheeky enticing wiggle. “Come on ...”

 

Carter was presented with an incredible view. He wanted to do so many things. “Christ that is a view. I want to do so many things to you.”

 

Brian groaned, not through lust but frustration. The time for talk was over he wanted Carter in him - _sooner rather than later._ “Less talk ...”

 

Carter grinned his lover was affected. No longer the cool iceman he was famed to be. He just needed a little passion it seemed to melt those walls. He let one finger circle his hidden entrance, and smirked as Brian tried to thrust back onto the finger. “So impatient,” he chided.

 

Brian hissed, “Fuck you.”

 

Carter laughed, “Relax I’ll get you there.”

Brian groaned, “Wh ... en?”

 

It came out rather strangulated as Carter thrust one finger inside, quickly followed by another. He was letting out a whole rash of noises.  Carter wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside, but he wouldn’t hurt Brian. He made sure he was slicked up, and stretched to accommodate him.

 

Brian was stuck in that terrible place of not enough pleasure to put him over the edge, and he was stuck on that precipice for too long. He felt like he was about to burst out of a skin. “Need more.”

 

Carter was pleased to find that Brian was not meek; in fact he was anything but meek. He would need someone who could stand up to him. Still they were definitely on the same page; he wanted to fuck Brian as much as he wanted to be fucked. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

 

Brian went from about to whine about being empty to gasping at the sudden fullness. He was so full and keening in pleasure at how well Carter could find and attack his prostate. He whined as Carter pulled nearly the whole way out and thrust back in. It was exactly what he wanted. He thrust back setting up a fast pace. This would never be slow. Too much need and tension had built up in the last few months. “Fuck so perfect.”

 

Carter would have made a comment but he was too busy thrusting in hard and fast. He needed Brian to understand how much he mattered, “Need this. Need you.”

 

It was already so much more than need. Dare they say it. It was love. Brian was seeing stars, and he tipped over the edge. “Love you.”

Carter would have come in reflex from being squeezed so tightly, but hearing the word, ‘love’.  Well that was what had triggered his own climax. They collapsed together on the bed unconcerned about wet spots, or the morning after. They were here, together and in love. Carter pulled Brian close and defied anyone who could split them.

 

  *  _Fate was a funny thing - it might not succeed but it would have a damn good go and the FBI, Braga and the Toretto’s would all have their say._



 


	5. FBI comes calling

_  
** In which the FBI Call ** _

  


Brian was content in Miami. He had settled in the last few weeks into a pretty damn good life. He had Carter, the garage and racing. And yes he was putting his priorities in that order. He would help Carter out with his affairs if he needed it, but they worked. He knew that many didn’t see it. What would the racer and Crime-Lord have that made them work?   
  
Most seemed to be of the opinion that Brian was just the newest flavour of the month. That once Carter tired of him then he would move onto his next conquest. It wasn’t even occurring to Carter that he could move on. Once he had Brian the thought of anyone else touching him filled him with a homicidal rage.

  


Brian walked back into the mansion, “Babe?”

  


Carter smirked, “Out by the pool!”

  


He knew Brian well enough to know that if the staff were not around then they would probably end up having pool sex. They still might but Carter would make sure the staff were gone first. He was irrational like that. He didn’t care.

  


Brian saw he was stretched over the lounging deck chair. He wasn’t surprised since coming home his lover had taken to spending as much time outdoors as he could. It was a beautiful day and Carter was enjoying the novelty of being able to step out whenever he chose into the warm sun. Plus Carter looked even more gorgeous drenched in the hot Miami sun and if Brian watched the stray piece of sweat slide down his shoulder. Well that was between him and his maker.

  


Carter didn’t hide from his lovers hungry gaze, “You know if you’re hungry Rosa will cook.”  


Brian licked his lips lasciviously, “Not hungry for food.”

  


Carter snorted, “You’re not the big bad wolf and I ain’t Little Red Riding Hood.”

  


Brian perked up, “We starting to talk about our kinks. This is great it shows how well our relationship is developing.”

  


Carter rolled his eyes, and pulled Brian into his lap. He was sick of him standing teasingly beside him. “How was work?”

  


The creep domesticity of the moment was not lost on either of them. It would usually cause one of them to make more than one comment. Not today, Brian had seen this at the jewellers and he’d had to buy it. He had remembered the conversation about the St Christopher he’d always worn - given to him by his mother. Brian couldn’t get it back but he'd seen a good silver version which he’d bought for Carter. “It was okay. Cars were fixed ... Rome was bitchy. I got you a gift.”  


Carter kissed his shoulder, “A gift?”

  


Brian showed him the chain with the silver St Christopher on, and his breath caught. The gift meant more as it was one that showed how much Brian already knew him. He had never spoken of his family with anyone else as he had never trusted them with the information.  It was both a scary notion and absolutely the truth.

  


  * **_He would follow Brian anywhere._**



  


Brian didn’t mind Miami as it had Carter and Rome in it but he couldn't deny that he was a little bit bored. In the future he would be smart enough to not even think along those lines. As there was an old Chinese curse about ‘may you live in interesting times’. The kicker though was the second part of the curse - where the person actually finds the interesting times just like he would.  There was a noise and he looked up surprised to see Bilkins and another FBI agent.

  


He was glad that Carter hadn’t dropped by for lunch, “Hey Agent Bilkins how are you?”

  


“Not bad O’Conner. How is the garage?” He asked cordially. Brian had grown fond of the wily bastard since he’d run the op in Miami.   


Brian grinned, “Surprisingly successful and what can I do for the FBI today?”

He wasn’t too keen on finding out but he knew that he didn’t have much choice and it was better to ask and see if there was a graceful way to refuse.

  


It was the other man who spoke, “We need you to join the FBI in LA.”  


Brian had wondered just what could be said - of all the things he had considered. He could honestly say that he hadn’t thought of that contingency. He couldn’t help but wonder what they had all been smoking.

  


Brian kept it mindful to be respectful, “With all due respect Agent ...?”

  


“Director Penning.”

  


Brian got a sinking feeling. He could refuse a Special Agent in Charge - it would be a little harder if they had clout. People with clout tended to make life difficult when they didn’t get what they wanted. Brian couldn’t show any nerves, it would be worse than blood with sharks, “Have you read my file?”

  


Penning snorted, “Yes son there is a fine line between a master agent and criminal and I want to make sure you stay on the right side.”

  


Brian hadn’t got the heart to tell him; too little late. Still he would jump through the hoops - he just hoped that Carter wouldn’t mind a temporary move to LA. “I see.”

  


Penning could see that he was unsure, “Just how did you get the start-up funds?”

  


Brian got the idea, and it was a little insulting. On paper Tej had given him the start-up funds as a way to expand his little business empire. Still it would not be good for anyone to dig too deep. A cold smile on his face, “I will take the test and the Poly Director Penning. I merely meant that I would need to discuss the relocation with my other half.”

  


Penning smirked, “Just how did you start dating?”  


“He wrote to me in prison and I knew he’d repented.” Brian couldn’t believe that he was embracing the cliche but he needed them to believe that it was blind love. If they did then they might refuse entrance on the grounds of a conflict of interest. It was a vain hope but one that he was allowing himself.

  


“Well he would be stupid to continue his activities on under the nose of the FBI.”

  


Brian hummed in agreement but if they thought he would shop Carter then they were sadly mistaken.  “Yeah. When am I to be in LA?”

  


“A week should see your affairs in order.”  


Brian watched them leave and he hoped they were ready for him. He was sure that Carter would help him in creating havoc.

  


  * _Who knows? This might even be fun._



  


A week later when he was strapped to a chair with wires coming out of his ass Brian wasn’t so certain. It was taking all of his abilities not to flip out and seriously damage the agent who was now forever named the interrogator in his head. The bastard had started out with the basics ... state your name for the record ... State your age ... Tell me one thing that you know to be a lie.

  


The interview was mundane almost to the point of being boring which is why Brian was waiting for the hammer to fall. It was too easy and that was a tactic he’d seen played before, hell, he’d used it. And finally there it was ...

  


“So do you know where Dominic Toretto is?”

  


Brian rolled his eyes at the one way glass as that was a really dumb question. If they expected it to rile him then they would be sorely disappointed. He kept his voice perfectly even, “No. I haven’t seen sight, nor sound of him since I left LA.”

  


He could just tell that more than one of the agents in the other room was eagerly looking at the monitor for that one. It was not a difficult question. Personally though, he was steeling himself for the question that would be the ‘suckerpuch’. It just had to be coming,

  


“So after LA you went ...”

  


Brian was now disdainful, “There wasn’t a question there but Miami just like my records would show.”

  


The Agent leading the interrogation stiffened hearing the rebuke in Brian’s voice. He would lose this interrogation/interview if he wasn’t careful. Brian didn’t want him to do that as that would not serve his purpose. Still he would happily lead him on a merry dance so that he could confuse the issue.

  


“Yes you participated in seeing Carter Verone arrested.”  


Brian was bored now, “Yes it is part of the record. It is not my fault that he served only six months.”

  


The interrogator checked the record there, and Brian smirked on the inside. It wasn’t his fault because as far as Brian was concerned that wall down to the trial and played no part in that. You see the lie detector only worked if the participant believed they were lying and as a result a person perspires and heart rate elevates. Brian was as cool as a cucumber.

  


“And after when you started a personal relationship.” The agent prodded, it was clear that he was disdainful about Brian’s personal life.

  


Brian was letting a little anger seep into his voice, “Again there was no question.”

  


The interrogator’s eyes gleamed, “You felt it was appropriate?”

  


Brian snorted, “He was tried and convicted. He served his time and I was no longer a cop. I didn’t exactly see a conflict of interest.”

  


“You’re partner is a convicted criminal and you don’t see a problem with being an FBI agent?”  
  
Brian smiled wide and dangerous, “No I was content owning a garage in Miami, and racing until I was practically dragged back here.”

  


“You don’t want to be an FBI agent?”

  


Brian shrugged, “It’s a good job ... I know I can do the job well.”

  


The interrogator frowned, “So is your relationship with Mr Verone serious?”

  


Brian was starting to get pissed. They either wanted him or they didn’t. It was not like he’d hid his relationship. “Are you homophobic agent?”  
  
The Agent paled and spluttered knowing that if he was accused of such a thing it could be catastrophic to his plans. “Of course not. We just need to know where your loyalties lie.”  


Brian snorted.  He was still poised and calm, “Asking about my bed activities won’t help you there.”

  


“Are saying that there is no link?” The agent asked incredulously.

  


Brian shook his head, “I didn’t seek entrance to the FBI ... I was sought out.”

  


“Does that bother you?” The Agent asked dispassionately.

  


“Yes and No.”  


That isn’t confusing at all. “You’re going to need to clarify that last answer.”

  


Brian gave him a dead look as if to say, ‘no really?’  He spoke softly, “Well here is the thing, I had a life and a lover in Miami and we were happy. So no I didn’t want to leave that behind. Still the agents came and made me see I didn’t have an option, and I ain’t one for cryin’ over spilt milk.”

  


The Agent hummed, “That is good to know.”

  


Brian’s tart reply of, “So pleased,” was blatantly misunderstood.

  


“So you can be objective?” He asked. Brian was rolling his eyes - This agent was a like a dog with a juicy bone; unwilling to let go.  Still he was done with interrogation/interview. He rolled his eyes at the two way mirror showing his anger momentarily, “If you don’t think I can then let me go back to Miami.”  


 

***

 

Penning and Stasiak were on the other side of the screen listening to what has been said.

 

Stasiak had already expressed his displeasure, “He is not right.”

 

Penning grinned, “And Braga will never see him coming.”

 

Stasiak snorted, “That is because he is practically criminal.”

 

Penning rolled his eyes, as all the agent was showing was his jealousy. “Careful Stasiak ... your claws are showing.”

 

Stasiak rolled his eyes, “And why is he so angry at us?”  


 

Penning chuckled, “We didn’t give him much choice. We need him for the Braga case and we made sure we got him.”

 

Stasiak snorted, “You don’t think that will backfire?”  


 

Penning shrugged, “I think he will bring us Braga and after that we will see where the chips may fall.”

 

This could not end well. It didn’t take a seer to know that this plan was fraught with disaster. Penning carried on, “He didn’t once crack and even had Anderson on the run. When was the last time you saw that?”

  


Again Stasiak couldn’t argue, but even he could see that the new blue eyed boy was getting pissed and close to leaving. “Well Sir you better stop him bolting.”

 

Brian was furious and the best part was that it was all for nothing. If they had done their research properly then they would have noticed the advance lie detection training he had undertaken as part of his UC training. Still if they didn’t know then who was he to explain? He was mad but he would have his revenge.

 

  * _He would take this job and when the time was right - he would shove it up their asses, but what better place for a criminal to hide than in the heart of the FBI._




	6. keys to the castle

  * **_Deep breaths as the straps were undone were not helping Brian to calm down._**



  


Brian was reminding himself that he needed to draw on all of his legendary ice-cool reserves. He had agreed to join the FBI but the questions had been beyond the pale. He had no clue why the hell they were so interested in his love life but he had the right to privacy just like every other citizen.

  


“What the hell was that?” he demanded.

  


Stasiak sneered, “We just needed to address a few concerns.”

  


Brian rolled his eyes, “The person in my bed has nothing to do with how I do my job.”

  


Penning snorted, as that may be true in most circumstances but a little odd in this case. He asked more out of curiosity, “You don’t find it odd that you’ve shacked up with the guy you put in jail?”

  


Brian shrugged, “His lawyers got him out and I did my job even then.”

  


And that was the crux of it - despite it not sitting well with the Agents; O‘Conner had broken no rules that they knew of.  Stasiak had argued that by mere association he would not be loyal to the FBI.  Penning though didn’t care as what he needed was someone who could get close to Braga, and Brian and his lover, were practically a gift wrapped couple who could do just that.  If Brian didn’t want to stay with the FBI after that he didn’t much mind although it would be a tragedy. He had read the personnel file and the guy was a dream UC agent and as long as there was nothing vaguely sympathetic about the target O’Conner did his job perfectly.

  


Penning nodded and tried to placate him, “Yes you did and we need a job doing.”

  


Brian was about to protest as his polygraph had basically let the Feds know he was serious about Carter, but Penning cut him off. “Relax you’ll need Verone for this to work.”

  


Brian was beginning to get frustrated, “Sir with all due respect just tell me what you want from me.” Brian was tired, and had always favoured the direct approach. He left mind games and seducing people to Carter - _he was better at it._ Well not the seducing part anymore - Brian and he had an understanding. If they tried to seduce anyone else then the other person would live to regret it.

  


Penning sighed, “We have spent the last 18 months chasing Braga.”

  


Brian snorted and he was already starting to see just why they wanted him. “He would kill any agent that gets close. In fact he tends to kill a lot of his employees. Carter would never allegedly work with Braga as he was too unstable.”

  


Penning and Stasiak shared a look as they could see this could be the break they were looking for. Stasiak may hate the way O’Conner has always managed to skirt through life breaking the rules and not getting into trouble but in this case he would make an exception.  

  


Brian saw what they wanted, but just had to check,. “You want me and Carter to bring you Braga?”

  


Penning nodded, “He has killed too many good men and women. You will be deep cover and have a blanket pardon. If we can break Braga we can break the cocaine smuggling across the border.”

  


Brian shrugged, “I’m game but I can’t give you an answer until I have spoken to my partner.” Okay that wasn’t strictly true but he wanted them to understand he was a two for one deal.

  


  * **_Brian was just relieved that he knew Carter would enjoy burning Braga and they had had the FBI’s permission to misbehave._**



  


Brian had initially thought he would phone Carter but he didn’t. He went back to their place. It was kind of tragic that the FBI had to use a polygraph to ask him about his relationship considering he was sharing a one-bedroom apartment in the plush apartment’s downtown. It didn’t really take a genius but then again Brian had met Stasiak so he knew he wasn’t far off with his judgement.

  


Brian opened the door. “Honey I’m home!”

  


Carter grinned, “How was the interview Corazon?”  


 

Brian shrugged, “Weird. At one point they seemed to be more interested in who topped.”

  


Carter laughed as neither had an issue discussing their sexuality. They were hot and dangerous. It was not like anyone homophobic would live long after they had spouted off their shit. “Is that so. How badly did they blush?”

  


Brian laughed as Carter knew him all too well, “They stopped asking when I said that I loved you all the more on the nights that you nailed my prostate and don’t stop.”

  


Carter figured he could be forgiven for his smug smile. It was true. “What was the purpose?”  


 

Brian sighed, “They want you and I to deliver Braga.”

  


Carter smirked so it was true the FBI had taken the bait. It was too bad that they believed that Brain would ever be loyal. “And in return?”  


Brian laughed, “They gave us carte blanche, and pardons as long as we deliver Braga.”

  


Carter snickered as he was finally beginning to like the FBI - they were giving him the keys to the castle and he was being allowed to take over LA under their noses. This was going to be so much fun but it would not be possible without Brian. He adored his angel and felt that it was only right that he showed him just how much he was adored.

  


Brian groaned under the onslaught of Carter. When Carter was in this mood it was like being caught in the middle of a supernova. He knew that Carter was worried about this little venture. He was worried that Brian would be seduced back to working for the law. It was silly and stupid but Brian knew better than anyone that love was irrational.

  


Carter was grabbing at his clothes desperately trying to get to his skin. It was sweet to see just how affected he was by him.  He reluctantly pulled away, laughing a little out of breath, “Let me.”

  


Carter watched as Brian’s gorgeous blue eyes disappeared in lust. He was making sure that Carter saw every piece of him. Carter was insecure right now but to Brian; Carter was everything. He had seen Brian and not run away, and even better supported him. He wanted to make Carter feel a fraction of what he felt. He slowly drew his pants down his leg. He didn’t need music to make this the sexy slow strip ever. He wasn’t shy but if he had been then the way that Carter looked at him would have made him bold.

  


Carter was looking at him like he was the juiciest prime steak that had been cooked to perfection.  Now whilst normally he would have no problem in stripping Carter’s intense gaze made him blush.

  


Carter spoke softly, “Don’t stop.”

  


Brian took a breath to help control his breathing and then slowly took off his tank. He was naked under his lovers gaze but he felt strong. “I wanna make you swallow your tongue.”  


 

Carter smirked and then he was gasping. Brian had sunk to his knees and looked up with the best kind of dirty smile.  He licked his hand and then started to stroke, slowly and teasingly along his erection. Carter groaned as Brian suckled on the head of his cock. He couldn’t believe how aroused he was already. He felt Brian slowly swirl his tongue around him, like he was the best ice-cream.

  


Brian could tell that he was making Carter go wild but he wanted to up the ante.  He slowly sucked him down, relaxing his throat as he went. He gasped as he felt Brian take him deep into his throat. It was like being engulfed in tight hot sulk. “Of fuck!”

Brian had looked right up at him, with a mischievous grin, which looked all the more obscene considering he was sucking his dick and then ... swallowed.

  


Carter had worried that his uncontrolled thrust would have hurt his Corazon. And that was a thought that he could not bear. He was shocked when he felt the throaty groan. He looked down to check that he was okay with this and got a nod. His lover was too much. He practically howled as his hands gripped the soft small curls. He was thrusting still gently as he wanted to test his strength. He would have laughed at the look of impatience his lover flashed him. He did as he was glared to do and thrust harder. It was everything and yet not enough. Carter wanted to bury himself deep inside his Corazon but in order to do that he had would have to give up this delight.

  


He reluctantly tugged Brian away smirking at the whimper from his Corazon. “Need you.”

  


Brian groaned under the onslaught of Carter attacking his neck, “Yes, fuck yes. Want you to nail me.”

  


Carter groaned and decided to do exactly what his lover wanted.  He pushed them back onto the bed, and he had to palm himself when his lover shamelessly spread his legs letting him see exactly what he desired. He grabbed the lube off the side and poured it over his fingers. He was too far gone to toy with Brian. This was going to be quick and dirty. He thrust two fingers in knowing that Brian liked to take the sudden stretch.

  


Brian groaned as he felt himself being stretched. He really hoped that Carter was not in a teasing mood because he didn’t think that he could cope tonight. He needed to get laid and reminded of just what was at stake. He keened at the two fingers becoming three. The stretch was the best kind of delicious burn but it wasn’t what he needed. He wanted Carter in him, pushing, stretching him in the best kind of way.

  


Carter loved the way that Brian gave himself over to him. He was always beautiful but when he was lost to his pleasure he was stunning. He lined himself up and thrust in, watching in amazement as Brian allowed him in.  He set a steady pace one that had them both writhing and groaning in pleasure. Sadly though, neither Brian nor Carter could maintain the steady place being on the edge for too long.

  


Brian started to push back eagerly chasing his own climax. He was panting and if he was talking it wasn’t in English. He needed to cum so badly. He squeezed his inner muscles and sighed in happiness at the way thrust in hard and deep resting against his prostate. A few more and that would be it He whined as Carter pulled out excruciatingly slowly letting him feel every inch before thrusting back in hard and deep. Brian gasped as his climax came over him, arching taut as his body fired off so many different pleasure signals. He felt Carter tip over painting his insides with his release.

  


  * **_Brian collapsed exhausted against his lover and let Carter pull his limbs this way and that way. He would rest because tomorrow he was going to help his lover take over LA._**



  


Brian awoke in the morning smiling as he stretched his muscles remembering _just_ why he needed to stretch. He could smell the eggs and knew that Carter was cooking. It was too bad as morning sex was just as good as regular sex,

  


The eggs were gorgeous but Carter was curious about why his lover was so excited. He’d only known Brian be this excited twice; the first was when he was released and the second was the day after he received the restored Skyline. “Corazon?”  


 

Brian blinked, fluttering his lashes, “So how are we taking over LA?”

  


Carter heard the serious question through the joking manner. “Babe remember you work for the FBI?”  


  
Brian rolled his eyes, as he was still pissed about that, but he was willing to work around it. Well, that was only the case as they had all but given him permission to misbehave.  “I know. I ripped them a new one yesterday perverted fuckers.”

  


Carter rolled his eyes, “Well Corazon objectively we’re hot and they have no lives.”  


 

Brian snorted, “True and well they want Braga ... We will deliver him but have fun doing it.”

  


Carter pulled Brian into his lap, “Are you offering to deliver me LA?”

  


Brian grinned as he leant forward for a filthy kiss, “Well it can be my latest gift. I had to find something to top the car.”

  


Carter rolled his eyes in a resigned manner. He adored his Corazon but this was not a competition. He’d fixed the Skyline as he knew how much enjoyment it gave his lover. Brian though was giving him a greater gift. One that he had not realised he needed until it was being offered. He was giving him the gift of acceptance. It was clear that Brian was not expecting him to change or give up what he loved - _even if it was illegal._

 


	7. New roles and Bad news

It turns out that if you want to become a major player in the drugs operation in LA then having the FBI as a silent player makes it go so much easier. Who knew? Distressingly to Brian it felt like it was almost effortless really, and there was simply no fun in that.

 

Over a lazy weekend filled with even more sex, Brian and Carter had studied a folder on all the major players in the area supplied by the FBI. They had handed the evidence over reluctantly but Brian had managed to reasonably point out that if the FBI wanted them to be taken seriously then this was the only way.  However wanting to get into place quickly, Brian knew that they had act quickly so they picked the targets who already had the largest evidence folders compiled against them.

  


Once they had picked their target, Brian had phoned Stasiak and Penning and let them do the dirty work for him. Adam De’Winters had the second biggest share of the drug market in LA, and was promptly picked up by the FBI and several things were discussed. It was pointed out that if he left town while the charges were being processed that they would spend a long time weighing up all the evidence. However Penning had left him under no illusion of just how much evidence there was and just how much it was in his interest to do what he wanted.

  


Funnily enough De’Winters saw reason and needing to get out of town fast -  He accepted Carter’s bid for his business interests in the area. Carter had already finished buying his nightclub so his interests were complete. A few of De’Winters lieutenants’ had expressed dismay over the change in leadership. However a _pointed_ conversation here and there where Carter had explained the perils of disrespect soon quashed that.

 

Carter though was waiting for his favourite moment. It had been three days since the operation was started up and by now all of his employees; both legal and illegal had seen Brian. He was well aware of what they thought of Brian - And his Corazon was only too happy to encourage that perception. It suited Brian to be seen as only the arm candy all the better to under-estimate him and not see him strike when he wanted.

  


The irony was one of his new runners, Eli, seemed to be under the impression that he would end up his second. He was mistaken - Brian was the only one who Carter could even think of fulfilling that position. Still he personally felt that his lover should be left the joy of settling that misconception. Carter was pretty sure that right now it would be settled. He could see Brian bubbling with the energy he only got from racing, so he asked, “You have fun?”  
  
Brian smirked, “Took a look around Harry’s and I got my invite to the race tonight.”

  


There were several chairs in the room but Brian decided to sit in Carter’s lap for no other reason than he wanted to. “So how was your day?”

  


Carter shrugged, “Eli seems to think that I should be worried by Braga.”

  


Brian snorted, “And that is why he is a runner and not you.”

  


Eli was surprised by the acid and the sudden turn in the pretty boy’s mood. He could see too late that the pretty boy had claws. “Sir with all due respect De’Winters used to pay him a cut.”  


Carter rolled his eyes - it was probably for the best that he took the business off the idiot. It was not a good business model to pay someone for something that offered you no value. “You can leave Braga to Brian and I Eli and do what you’re paid to - _race_.”

  


Eli looked uncomfortable, and bitter, “I’m not sure that your boy’s charms will be enough.”

 

Carter was furious and it was taking everything in him not kick his ass, but Brian despite being pretty was not a princess that needed rescuing. He had to stay back as Carter knew that Brian needed to settle this in his own way. Calmly, almost as if he had seemingly ignored the insult. “Did he just call me a whore?”  


Carter didn’t hide his anger, “It was implied.”  


Brian showed the most disrespect he could to the driver - he turned his back. It was a clear message that Brian didn’t consider him a threat. “That’s rude. You don’t need to pay me.”  


“In his defence... you are rather pretty.” Carter added. He was less murderous seeing what his lover was aiming to achieve.  


Brian smirked, “True but I have killed for less. And I haven’t killed anyone in so long.”

  


The last bit was said almost wistfully making Carter want to crack up. He was reminded that Brian was a star UC agent and he could see why. His reputation when Eli left the room would grow and he would be some mythical ‘left-hand’ enforcer soon enough.  Carter feigned confusion, “You said Tran Jnr was your last enemy.”

  


Brian pouted, “He blew up my car!”

  


Eli remembered the rumours about a pretty blonde that had run with Toretto’s crew before it all went south. The reason for the gossip was no one was too sure just what the relationship was between the pair. The juiciest rumour was the one where the icy blonde had killed Tran for putting his hands where they didn’t belong. It seemed though that there was more to the rumours than he thought.

  


He was a smart boy though and when two very dangerous people were giving you looks like they seriously wouldn’t mind seeing you six feet under - you backtrack and apologise.

  


“I will just leave and get on that delivery.”

  


Carter was smirking but his attention was no longer on Eli, “You do that.”

  


Eli practically bolted out of the room. He waited until the door was shut before he had his mini freak-out. _Jesus_ , he thought. He was in no way prepared to work for a man like Carter Verone. He knew one thing - he wouldn’t cross his new bosses and he was damn sure that LA was not ready for them.

  


  * _In fact the City of Angels would not know what hit it._



  


Unaware of all the new drama unfolding in LA there was an old acquaintance of Brian’s who was getting the worst phone call he had in quite a while.  The garage was in no way as the same as the one in Echo park - it had not even a tenth of the equipment. Still, it was his fault and if his team didn’t blame or bitch about it then he sure as hell wasn’t about to be the one to start.

 

Leon was the one who answered the phone on the grounds that he was the least wanted of all of them. Dom snorted when he read the minimal rap sheet. In fact he was pretty sure that the only reason he was wanted was because he was friends with Dom. “Dom it’s Mi’”

  


Dom rushed to the phone as he knew just how much this phone call would be costing his sister. Each time she made one of these calls it was with a fresh burner cell with prepaid minutes and trashed immediately. It was an expensive form of communication so they used it sparingly.

  


“What’s up Mi’?”  His sister was struggling to speak and he only knew that to happen when she was extremely upset. He hated that he couldn’t comfort her in person, “What is it Mia?”

  


“It is Letty, Dom.”

  


Dom froze as he hadn’t seen Letty in a while. They had done a job in the Dominican Republic jacking an oil truck of its cargo. It was risky and Letty had scared the shit out of him. She had said nothing to him about it at that time but she had seemed quiet that night. Dom had remembered thinking it was odd. Letty was always hyper after a jacking so to be so quiet it had been unusual. She had left in the night with only a note on the bed.

  


_You can’t live like this_

_and I won’t rest until we’re home_

_Love you always_

  


It had been short and sweet and so heartbreakingly Letty that Dom whilst sad couldn’t be angry. He had no idea what she was doing as she hadn’t contacted him since. “How is she?”

  


Mia’s voice hitched as if she was trying to bite back tears. It was alarming Dom more and more. Just what was so bad that Mia could barely bite back her sobs on the phone? “Mia what is it?”

  


“She’s dead Dom.” And that was it ... he heard his sister start to sob again.

  


He had never hated his exile more than he did right now. It was incomprehensible that Letty could be dead, more importantly how? “How?”  


Dom couldn’t quite sort through all of his feelings right now, but if she’d been murdered then warrants or no warrants he was going to hunt down her killers. _And no Law would get in his way until he was done._

  


“She was working with the FBI to bring you home, posing as a runner for Braga.”

  


  * _Brian was having such a nice day that he should have realised that something would ruin it._



  


His meeting with Giselle had gone off without a hitch. She had wanted to see Carter but Brian had made it clear that if she got through him, then and only then would they both meet with Giselle and Campos. He was just about to get home which was all he wanted to do. No that wasn’t all Brian wanted to do if he was being honest. He wanted Carter to sex him up and make him forget about all the roles he was currently playing. There was only one he was interested in playing right now and that was Carter’s lover.

  


His mobile phone ringing interrupted his mental plans, “O’Conner.” Brian froze in the hallway. He was listening to what Penning was saying but he didn’t really comprehend it. Letty was always so full of life the idea that she could be dead was just not computing. “What happened?”  


  
Penning wasn’t pulling any punches. “She contacted us before you were brought in. She wanted a deal. She would go in as one of Braga’s driving in return for the cases against Toretto’s team being dropped.”

  


Brian sighed knowing that the FBI desperate to get someone close and knowing that any agent that got too close would be burnt no doubt jumped at the chance. “She got too close.”

  


Penning’s voice was pained. He regretted now allowing Stasiak to run her as an asset but he’d had little choice. “Stasiak was her contact.”

  


Brian understood now why he thought he’d seen Dom earlier in the day. Well he supposed joining forces would ensure that they got Braga - Only he wasn’t too sure that Braga would be alive. He would help Dom get revenge if that was what he needed. He wasn’t sure revenge would be best for him in the long run - but their meeting now made a lot more sense in context.

  


“Toretto will come to town.” Brian warned. It was not like he didn’t know it to be true. Still if there was one thing that he could do for his old friend was give him a few hours to get info before the authorities started sniffing.

  


Penning was a smart man, and knew what Brian was **not** asking, “Well unless it is brought to my attention I can do nothing.”

  


Brian smiled- Penning as a boss wasn’t bad. It was too bad that his second was such a dick - but such was life. You can’t have everything. “I understand. We will have our meet in the next few days... Oh and keep Stasiak well away from me.”

  


  * _It went without saying - if Brian saw him then he would try and break his nose again._



_­­­­­_

* * *

 

_Next up: Dom and Brian finally talk face to face._


	8. The Misses and the Ex

Carter could see that his lover was mad, and sad at the same time. “What is it?”

  


Brian looked up, “Letty is dead. Braga had her killed.”

  


Carter led him to the sofa and pulled him close. He knew that Brian was in shock and he wanted to help Brian in any way he could. Right now that was being a solid presence, letting Brian rest his head against his heart and let him sort through his feelings.. Brian was glad that Carter knew not to push. LA was still a sore subject for him, and he wasn’t too sure he’d sorted through all his feelings at seeing Dom earlier in the day.

  


“She was so full of life,” was all he could say. Carter could hear the regret and the guilt colouring his voice. He would take Brian being sad but not guilty. He needed Brian vengeful and full of ways to destroy their opposition. He wouldn’t consider it a fight but that implied that they both had an equal chance of winning.

  


“Did you kill her?”

  


Brian looked up outraged, “Of course not!”

  


“Did you run her operation?” Carter asked reasonably.

  


Brian shook his head as Carter knew that he hadn’t. “No it was the dickhead, Stasiak.”  


Carter just nodded and sighed, “Well Corazon we kill Braga and make sure Stasiak suffers.”  
  
Brian looked up grinning, “You know that as an FBI agent I should object to you making casual deaths threats.”

  


Carter smirked, “I’ll even let you put me in handcuffs.”

  


Brian smirked and let himself enjoy the visual but in truth he needed it to be the other way around. He needed to get out of his head and not think about Braga, or Dom, or even Letty for a little while. “Kinky but how about the other way?”

  


  * _Carter did take him out of his head._



  


Brian realised that it was not enough as he stood in the cemetery and listened to the funeral. It was short and sweet and he’d managed to pay for it before Mia could try and scrape up for it. He knew that Dom’s little sister could but these days he had a surplus of cash and he felt it was only fair to pay.

  


Thankfully as he was already under then he was a guest and not one of the security team. Stasiak was stupid if he thought that Dom would actually be in the cemetery. Yes he would be grieving but he wouldn’t want to be arrested. Not if he wanted to avenge Letty.

  


The cops didn’t know what to make of the fact that one of their former own had turned up to the funeral. Tanner’s eyes had nearly bugged out back at the station upon hearing the report from his on site sergeant. He’d come by and sure enough on the front row was Brian O’Conner standing hand-in-hand with Carter Verone. The background check had come back with what amounted to no touch orders from the FBI - which just increased the mystery.

  


Tanner was curious and dreading what was about to go on in his hometown. He just hoped that his old cop would be kind enough to give him some warning. He doubted it though - he had could read body language and the boy was besotted. It seemed Carter Verone had managed to finish the job that Dominic Toretto had started and bring Brian over to the dark side.

  


O’Conner was ignoring all of the cops, looking at the ground behind a perfect mask. He was standing close to the Toretto girl but she was no longer the one in his affections. Carter Verone had by all accounts wooed and won over O’Conner even though he helped put him in jail. Well that was how it read on paper - Tanner was sure that the story was a little more complicated.

  


Brian went up to Mia knowing that if she was going to punch him it would be in private, “Make sure **_he_** is careful.”  


Mia nods knowing full well what Brian is talking about, and whatever she may think of Brian she could respect that he’d let Dom escape. She had to ask even if it was so she could have a link back to happier times, “Will you come back to the house?”

  


She was not sure why she offered. She’d carried so much anger around about Brian but realised that it was misplaced. Dom had told her that it was his choices and in the end Brian had done right and given him a chance to run and saved Vince at the possible expense of his own life.

 

Brian looked pleased and offered an awkward, “If you want me to.”  


She did strangely enough, and a hint of the old firecracker appeared. “Oh yeah and bring your new guy.”

  


Brian pouted, and hoped that she played friendly, “You’ll be nice?”  


Mia snorted, “It is not me you have to worry about.”

  


Brian understood what she was saying but Dom needed to understand that things had moved on. He would not stick around and pine away. He’d cared for Dom and that was why he’d let him go but Dom had left him in the dirt. Carter had helped mend the cracks that Dom had caused driving over his heart.

  


  * _Mia watched as Brian walked away hand in hand with his lover. She wondered if it would be one shock too many for Dom._



  


Mia went home and was glad when all the well-wishers disappeared. She was about to go mad and kick them out when they started to leave.  She wondered who she had to thank for that and realised that somehow Carter and Brian were slowly making sure that the guests left. Brian was playing the wholesome friend and saying that Mia needed rest.

  


Mia was torn whether letting Brian back into their lives was a good thing. Still he was not a cop and even Mia could see that the team had screwed him over in the aftermath. Okay no she hadn’t been reasonable until the wanted posters had flashed up on the screen with a very familiar mugshot.

  


They were the only ones left, and Brian made her sit down while he made her tea. “So why are you in LA?”  


Brian shrugged, “Carter wanted to move bases and I was bored of Miami.”

  


Mia knew businesses and Tran used to describe things as bases. “So how did you meet?”  


“He had me sent to prison.” Carter answered honestly.

  


Mia looked at him expecting a punch line and realised in disbelief that that was the punch line in the joke. “Can you not date like someone normally?”

  


Brian chuckled, “No still it helped that there was several months’ tension built up from just talking and writing whilst he was inside.”

  


Mia was impressed and could guess just how serious this was. It was too bad that everything had gone to shit but at least Brian had found someone. “So how did that work?”

  


Carter grinned cheekily, showing Mia just how charming he could be, “I fixed up his Nissan Skyline that was badly damaged.”

  


Mia smirked, “Oh that would do it.”

  


Brian pouted, “Hey now! I’m not predictable.”  


Mia rolled her eyes, “Honey you’re a racer and it is in your blood.”

  


The conversation carried on light-hearted but Mia learned one thing. Carter and Brian were intent on taking over LA’s criminal underground and they were going after Braga as a result. Apparently they would have settled for having him arrested but by killing Letty he’d signed his death warrant. Brian had promised her this, and she could say that the years had been kind to Brian. It was also clear that in the intervening years he’d also found out a lot about himself.

  


They had seen themselves out and Brian had pulled her into a hug. “Be safe Mi’ call me if you need help.”  


Mia probably would which was surprising. She waited until they disappeared down the streets. She could kick her brother as he was playing with fire. She had noticed the stakeout car that gone snap happy the minute that Brian and Carter were leaving.  He really was playing with fire, “So are you looking to go back to Lompoc?”  
  
Dom growled, “Course not but I need to know how she died and make sure they pay.”

  


Mia growled, “Revenge often sees two graves dug. I better not bury you Dom.”

  


Dom wasn’t sure what would happen he hoped that it wouldn’t come to that, but no one could predict the future. “I won’t ... what the buster say?”

  


Mia snorted as she could see that even after five years and a hell of a lot of water under the bridge - Dom still considered Brian to be his. Too bad he was going to have to learn to share his toys. She didn’t know Carter Verone but she listened to the word on the street and all were impressed how quickly he had come into town and muscled in on the business. The thing was that the word on the street and everyone was in agreement that neither he, nor his second were to be trifled with. Mia wondered if Dom knew just what Brian was doing for a living as it sounded like he’d left his cop days well behind him. “He and his lover are hunting down Braga.”

  


Dom froze at hearing Brian had a lover. He was being a jackass and he knew it. He didn’t want to think about Brian right now. He would deal with chasing down Letty’s killers.

  
  


  * _Dom would think over the buster problem later he had a race to bully himself onto tonight._



  


Brian and Carter entered the club in Korea town sharing a grin. This was no Pearl. Brian knew that Carter was almost ready to launch his own club and had no doubt it would be a roaring success. They had garnered more than a few suggestive looks - it was clear that if ever they wanted a third then they would have no shortage of volunteers. It was a great fantasy but in reality - it would require the boys to be a little less possessive. And as far as that went then he couldn’t see that changing anytime soon.

  


Campos had decided that he would be better served going to collect his guests so that he could observe them. He knew Verone’s type but he was more interested in Verone’s second. He was treated alternately as the bodyguard or the arm candy, but always with respect. As whatever O’Conner was - all knew that Brian had shot Tran down after killing a friend and he hadn’t blinked twice whilst doing it.

  


Carter knew this and both he and Brian delighted in using this against Campos. Carter knew that depending on Brian’s whim he would change his act. As they entered the club he had been the airheaded arm candy.  It was all in his suggestive strut. Carter knew it was an act but it didn’t stop him wanting to pin Brian up against the wall to remind him just who he was with.  Then again the minute an arm touched him Brian was moving faster than a snake and had the guy on the ground before many knew what was happening.

  


Campos was impressed, and bitter that Carter got to him first. He was surprised that Shaw hadn’t asked for him to be recruited after everything went south when he still played on the side of the cops. O’Conner was pretty in that sharp deadly way that made him all the more alluring. He had no doubt when he had his next business call with Shaw that there would be more than one comment about O’Conner. His tastes did not run that way but he knew that Shaw liked his blondes, lithe deadly and male.

  


  * _Still he was looking forward to seeing how O’Conner dealt with everyone’s favourite proposition - **The Misses and the Ex.**_



  


Dom was more than a little surprised to see the buster there. He also didn’t know what to expect from the company. Any pangs he felt seeing their closeness were ruthlessly shoved down. He had no right and Mia had warned him.

  
  


“Hey Dom!” Brian added jauntily seeing just what Campos’ game was right there and then. He would see to it that Campos didn’t win and countered such a simple move.

  
  


Dom was speechless, “You seem to have lost your way.”  


  


Brian laughed and it sent a shiver down the spine of all there, “Oh no. You see Carter finished what you started. I was a very bad cop but I’m much better on this side of the fence.”

  
  


Yeah, seeing the way the _buster_ filled out his designer suit Dom could definitely say that he suited this side of the fence. Carter looked like he wanted to kill him and he could guess that that was fair especially if Brian had shared their past meetings.

  
  


Campos was intrigued and feigned ignorance. “You know each other?”

  
  


Brian shrugged, “I dated his sister and almost arrested him.”

And wasn’t there so much more to that story that Brian had failed to mention. Still Dom wasn’t in the mood to share their sordid history.  


Dom gave off an aggravated air, “I should have knocked you on your ass back then.”

  
  


Brian, who was close into Carter’s side, deciding to be more Gangsta Moll than bodyguard right now laughed, “I’m too pretty, and you just wished I chased you.”

  
  


Carter hid his smirk in his lover’s shoulder. It was no secret that Brian had big brass balls when he needed or when he wanted to.  It was apparent that Brian’s last barb had hit home.

  
  


Campos laughed in delight at this information. He wasn’t too sure about O’Conner but he could see that rumours were true. He was once LAPD and had gone native in a rather spectacular way. He could see that Toretto was really annoyed that he hadn’t stuck around. He liked the way Carter wasn’t being too smug - it was a subtle victory. He didn’t need to be mouthy - he had won as O’Conner was in his arm and not Toretto’s.

  
  


Campos decided that he wanted to add kerosene to the fire, “So I hear that you two are the best racers ... Will you be the ones doing the run?”

  
  


Brian snorted, “I am the best but I’m not _that_ blonde.”

  
  


Carter snickered. Brian knew that Campos and Braga liked to destroy their drivers once they were done. Brian was definitely not the type to drive himself to his own execution. “Agreed. I love Corazon too much to part with him.”

  


He gripped Brian close to him, “You have our proposition. We will take our leave now.”

  
  
Dom though had to wonder what they meant by that. Were they saying that Letty died on Campos’ order? He watched Carter and Brian go and asked the question he was burning to ask, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”


	9. Brian sees only?

Carter watched his lover as they left the club. They had gotten everything out of the meeting and Campos had learnt nothing new about them only become more intrigued. It would be interesting to see whether he was willing to change his usual modus operandi to have the chance of Brian driving some of the product. You see through all the layers of the bullshit Campos had been right about one thing Brian and Dom would be the best drivers at his disposal. People were still telling tales of how Brian organised the melee to hide from the cops in Miami. It had been most impressive and more so when you consider not an ounce of intimidation had been required for people to do his bidding.

  


Brian and Carter were driven to their meeting with Campos for the impression it gave. They got in the back of the Limo - ostentatious, maybe but proved a point.   Brian could feel though just how tightly wound Carter was – _all tense_. He curled into Carter’s side wanting to ease whatever the tension was. He was racking his brain trying to come up with a reason. Carter hadn’t been tense until the meeting with Campos, and Brian knew that Campos was a douche but not one that would ever cause this much trouble.

  


So what was making Carter nervous?

  


Brian wanted to smack himself for his stupidity - it shouldn’t take a genius to realise he was unsure about Dom.   Brian would have laughed because this was as close to adorable as Carter would get. Yes Dom had been someone in his past and in another life they might be together but not in this one and Carter was too damn important to him to throw away for what might have been.

  


Brian was careful not have the conversation they needed in the car. The help all had iron clad contracts about non-disclosure but gossip was gossip and he didn’t want there to be any opportunity for gossip to be at their expense. It was prudent especially as they were entering into a new contract with Campos and Braga - they would be looking for any weaknesses they could find out about them.

  


He kept his hand locked with Carter’s, touching his pulse to keep him calm. He wanted Carter to know that he was there with him even if they were not talking much. The second that he touched Carter’s pulse he looked into deep fathomless eyes. There were silent questions being asked by Carter and Brian for once let all his walls fall down and he showed him exactly what he felt.  Carter was surprised by the voracity although really he shouldn’t be and just smiled, pleased.  He knew he wasn’t fooling Brian but he was good enough not to call him on it in public.

  


That was for the best but Brian was not going to let this go as much as one might think - He was merely waiting for the best time to pounce. He would make Carter see just what he meant to Brian if it killed him.

  


Brian was relieved when the door closed. The LA apartment was fast becoming a citadel where they could just be themselves. It was attractive as they spent most of their days projecting one type of image or another.  “Come here.”

  


He said it softly and so seductively that Carter shivered. Brian was proud that he could evoke such reactions in his lover. Brian just pulled Carter in close, reeling him in by his belt and slowly kissed him. It was an unhurried leisurely kiss, one that explored and teased. Brian was in no hurry as he was using the time to strip Carter of his clothes. Carter was toned and muscled and just perfect to Brian. He decided to bend lower and lick along the abs revelling in each hiss and groan he pulled from Carter. He didn’t rest on the one victory though and very quickly he moved on. He licked over the one nipple as he teased the other. It was perfect and he needed to do more. He sprang up back onto his feet to encourage Carter to lie back on the couch. Carter was certainly dazed enough to follow his suggestions with minimal prompting.

  


Brian didn’t want Carter to feel underdressed so he slowly stripped offering tantalising glimpses of toned flesh. Brian smirked, “You are it.”

  


Carter pouted, “Let me touch.”

  


Brian wanted to grin as Carter didn’t beg for anyone, and yet he would for Brian. “Oh no you doubted me.”  


 

Carter protested, shaking his head, “No Corazon not true.”

  


Brian shrugged although it was rather distracting given that he was naked and erect - Carter figured he could be forgiven for his distractions. “Yes it is but you’re crazy. I want only you.”

 

 

Brian looked down at Carter licking his lip, and Carter’s hips bucked up in the air. Brian couldn’t wait any longer. He bent down and kissed a trail to his lover’s erection. He didn’t tease much as this was more about bringing Carter pleasure. He kissed the weeping head before he took it into his mouth.

  


Carter’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell under the talented tongue. Brian was licking, swirling and using his hand to jack the parts that he couldn’t reach. Carter was in heaven and would not last too much longer if Brian continued. “Too much.”

  


Brian pulled off wiping his cherry red lips on his arm. He smirked, “Can't have that.”  


 

Carter was torn in deciding what he wanted more. It didn’t matter though as he could see that Brian was taking the lead tonight wanting to show him how he felt.  The way that Brian was looking at him left him in no doubt just how he felt. He watched and groaned as Brian kissed a trail back up his stomach. He took his time to pay attention to his nipples which were sensitive after having being teased to the edge.

  


Brian hummed, “Love the way you react to me.”  


 

Carter was losing his ability to verbalise his thoughts as Brian dipped his tongue into his navel. This would be a long night. He frowned watching Brian turn himself around presenting his ass and then groaned realising just what his sneaky lover planned. He was preparing himself. “Don’t touch baby.”  


 

Carter threw his head back with a growl and almost whimpered as he watched Brian slowly circle his entrance and push one finger in to his ass.  Brian was smart and had pinned his hands to his side with his legs. He had to watch as the fingers slowly disappeared into his ass. It look like Brian’s ass was swallowing the fingers and Carter knew exactly what that felt like. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into the electrifying heat. Brian knew this so was deliberately drawing out the time.

 

 

Brian could feel the coiled muscles of Carter working so hard to be good.  He groaned, "You'll be good. Let me ride you?"

 

 

Brian was trying to be cool but it came out as a breathless question.  He laughed feeling Carter buck up, grinding his rock hard erection against his ass ... at least he had his answer. Brian smirked and knew just how to crank up the tension even further.  He withdrew his fingers with an obscene pop and may have keened slightly at the empty feeling but he bent backwards and used his fingers to pull his cheeks back showing his slicked up hole. His debauched grin could be seen in the mirror.

 

 

Carter knew when he was beat and his Corazon had made his point. He was loved and it was stupid to be jealous.  He groaned as he watched Brian slowly impale himself on his length and just rest balls deep. He could stay like this for hours if that was their mood, but it wasn’t.  They were too taken with each other and the need to reach that release.

  


Brian got to see Carter in way that not many could say they ever had. He got to see him vulnerable. Brian moved up slowly relishing the feeling of being filled to the brim. “Way better than ten seconds!” He managed to gasp out breathlessly as he set a tortuously slow rhythm designed to take them both to the edge.

  


Carter knew that that was probably one of the sweetest things he could say to him, and he would take that. “Must be love.”  


Brian snorted, “Never doubt it.”

He couldn’t contain himself any longer and he was pushed over the edge painting Carter’s abs. He felt Carter finish, marking his insides. He would get a cloth to clean them down but he was too tired.  He felt boneless and let Carter manoeuvre him so that was on the bed. He felt Carter gently clean him off and tease his hole. Brian gasped and felt himself stir, even though it was way too early for him to get a second wind. He felt the kiss to the forehead and comment of, “Will never doubt your love Corazon,” as he was pulled closer and smiled softly. 

 

  


  * _Brian had heard about the clusterfuck in Mexico on the TV and could guess it was Braga._



  


He was surprised by his cell ringing not long after. He shared a look with Carter to see if he had a clue. The phone number was even more of a surprise as it was the FBI cell and it was Penning himself calling him. This phone call was going to give him a headache - he just knew it. He snorted as his lover obviously shared a similar opinion as he put a glass of water and painkillers in front of him.

  


”What can I do for you Director Penning?” He only semi hoped he sounded genuine as in all honesty Brian couldn’t give a flying fuck.

  
His snort was derisive to say the least, “Of course I watch the news.” Brian could not be bothered to share the details so put his phone down on the breakfast counter and let Carter listen directly to the conversation.

  


“So you know what happened?” Penning asked.

  


Brian sighed, “Well I know that Campos was moving product but it would have been so hot to be there it would be stupid. He tends to kill the drivers and I liked living.”

  


Stasiak was pissed, “Your boy Toretto drove, and you haven’t had him arrested.”

  


Brian would like nothing more than to break the arrogant ass’s nose. It would be so satisfying. Still he would be a good boy – _for now_ , “I saw him once at a club sniffing out answers about his girlfriend. The asset you got killed.”

  


Penning’s bark of, “Stasiak.” Let Brian know who was currently in favour and who wasn’t. Thankfully Brian was ahead at least in Penning’s estimation. “The shipment came across the border yesterday and is lost to both Braga and our guys.”

  


Brian said nothing but was grinning. Carter knew that look it meant his lover was about to cause chaos. “I see. And what am I to do? I was going to move when we bought the damn product.”

  


The sheepish silence on the other side of the phone was one that he was going to treasure for a long time. Carter was even surer about the collective intelligence of most of the halfwits that worked for the Federal agencies.  “So what will you do now?”

 

  
Brian smirked, “Easy I am going to offer to fix Campos’ problem.”

  


He made it sound so easy and he could hear the unspoken question of - could it be that easy?  It really could if you were sneaky and if Brian was one thing it was - sneaky.

  


  * _He’d go down close to the border and see if he couldn’t rescue the damn situation._



  


The reason why he and Carter worked was for days like today. He had heard about Dom and Carter was not jealous or worried. Brian knew who he wanted to go home with and that was Carter. He’d just thoroughly kissed him and let him go with only a final statement of, “Don’t die!”

  


Brian snorted, “Not planning on it.”

  


He wasn’t. He wanted Campos and Braga taken down though as that would see Carter in the top position and because they were responsible for Letty’s death.

  


Brian was in a vicious mood and decided to score points - he phoned Campos directly, “What has your boy lost?”

  


The boy being the head enforcer, Fenix, who Brian now knew was the one to kill Letty.  “Fenix failed to kill your old friend.”

  


Brian had to pretend that he didn’t care about Dom at all. He had to be cool as ice, “He is no friend of mine. He left me to rot.”

  


“Is that so?” Campos asked wondering if there was an angle that he could play here.

  


Brian laughed coldly, “No. I care about the shipment we don’t have so can’t make money.”

  


Campos was beginning to see why the blonde had intrigued Shaw so much – to the point where he had set his best people on tracking him to see if he could be useful. Campos had been told under no uncertain terms that there was a do not touch order on the blonde’s head - _he could be useful in the future._

  


Campos was a smart man which is why he’d created an identity as his own number two to stay off the authority’s radar. He didn’t think he’d be able to keep his little secret for too much longer. He sighed, “Can you get it back?”

  


“Don’t insult me. I will see you in 72 hours, the question is where?”

  


Campos signed, “Meet me across the border .... we’re moving all the product tonight.”

  


It was a good job that Brian was driving the hummer that had been a newer car that he and Carter brought. They were not naive and their rapid rise would lead to someone taking a shot at them. They were just prudent enough to make sure that their rides were protected as far as they could be - the bullet proof glass really wasn’t an extravagance

  


Brian sighed, “Understood.”

  


Brian shut his call down and concentrated on driving. He was really hoping that look was on his side. He drove over to Echo Park and took a gamble. Sure enough Mia answered the door looking particularly harried and with several medical instruments in her hand. “What? Why?”  


 

Brian just leant against the door looking way too calm not to piss Mia off but she could live with that if he would help. “Will you drive?”  


 

Brian finally relaxed, “I was hoping that you would say that.”

  


Mia didn’t care to comment she was loading the back of the hummer with supplies. She was too stressed, “Why did he drive?”

  


Brian shrugged, and really how was it his fault? He was not Dom’s keeper and despite the warning at the meeting he’d gone on the first drive even when Brian warned him that all the drivers would be iced. “He has a one track mind at the moment.”

  


Mia understood that, “Letty.”  


Brian no longer really needed to look at the road when driving but he would for now. “Yeah. I had a plan ... a good plan that would see Campos jailed or dead.”

  


Mia was shrewd, “Are you FBI?”

  


Brian snickered and gave the only answer he could give, “They like to think so.”

  


Mia’s head slumped against the headrest. “I don’t know how you manage it.”  


 

Brian sighed, “I’d made peace with the fact none of you would talk to me and that I didn’t deserve family. I was content and then out of the blue I get a letter.”

  


Mia was fascinated and never known Brian be this talkative, “A letter?”

  


Brian nodded knowing how crazy that sounded into today’s world of communications. “Yeah a letter and I fell in love.”

  


“I think you broke Dom’s heart,” was all Mia could say to that. Brian wasn’t the one to see Dom come back home all fraught and confused that Brian was back and, ‘hanging off a gangster’ in his words.

  


Brian shrugged, Dom was special to him but he was not Carter. “Let us go and rescue his ass and then I can give him the ‘we work better as friends’ speech.”  


 

Mia wondered if she was a bad sister in that she was really looking forward to the conversation and Dom finally finding someone who could resist them. She hoped Dom used it as an experience in which he could grow emotionally.

  


_She highly doubted it but she would deal with one problem at a time._


	10. Truths become apparent

Brian pulled up in front of the shack where Mia said that Dom was hiding.  He could see just how much living with Carter had changed his perceptions as he snorted. “Well it ain’t glitzy but I suppose no one will think to look for him here.”

  
  
Mia shook her head in fond annoyance as Brian was definitely more snobby now. She would not be too happy until she had seen Dom and found out just what state he was in. Still she couldn’t resist a small comment of, “Careful I think lover boy has spoilt you.”  


 

Brian shrugged as he really couldn’t argue her point although he would probably argues that they did in fact spoil each other. He decided the best course of action was to remind her of why they were here, “Let’s go find Dom.”

  


They walked cautiously towards the door and Brian was smart enough to call out before opening it. He couldn’t predict just how hyper-aware Dom would be especially if he was injured. He didn’t bother to whisper his, “Dom?”

  


“In here,” came the gruff slightly pained response.

  


Brian saw no point in delaying the inevitable and opened the door. Perhaps he was taking advantage of the fact that Dom was injured and couldn’t fight back so he teased him. “Wow. You know when I said the bastard likes to kill his drivers I wasn’t lying just FYI.”

  


Dom was lying on the ratty couch which was probably causing more harm than good Brian thought. This time he wasn’t being snobby – _much._ He was actually thinking in terms ofin terms of infections.

 

All he got for his question was a grunted, “He killed Letty what was I supposed to do?”

  


Brian sighed as it was clear that Dom was still treating him like a buster from five years ago. “You let me nail his sorry ass to the wall.”  


Dom hissed as Mia was using their argument as a distraction to treat his shoulder. “You have a plan?”

  


Brian huffed at the stupidity of the questions, as honestly, when it came to delivering justice both lawful and unlawful - _Dom was the buster._ He had gotten a crash course of unlawful vengeance living with Carter. __  
  


 _  
_“Yeah I have a plan!” Brian said aggravated.

  


“Well what is it?” Dom was not going to let this go. He was like a dog with a bone in that respect.

  


Brian scoffed, “Carter and I are going to fleece his operation and then I was going to arrest his ass.”  


 

Dom heard the words and saw red. Brian was FBI and that was something he couldn’t handle. He thought he would have Brian’s support. It never occurred to him that there might be way more to the story. All Dom could hear were Brian’s words that he was part of the group who had killed Letty. Later on he wouldn’t be able to explain his actions - he went for Brian charging him like a bull. Dom was so angry and all he wanted to do was hurt Brian like he was hurting.

  


Brian could hear Mia’s gasp but ignored it. He wasn’t a stranger to Dom’s anger and he was up and twisting his body out of the way before he could connect. He was sad Letty was gone but that was Stasiak’s screw up not his so he refused to take the blame for that one. It would also be a cold day in hell before he would let anyone take a swing at him for something that was not his mess.  “Not me Dom.”  


Dom was pissed and couldn’t think straight, “Then who Mr FBI?”  


“Agent Stasiak and fuck you … I don’t want to work for them. I love Carter, and he and the law ain’t ever gonna see eye to eye.”

  


Dom just collapsed back on the floor panting and it finally hit him. He was starting to grieve for all that he had lost. He had lost Letty, L.A., home and his team – _Brian._ Losing all that was just too much for one man to take.

  


Mia could see the moment that the fight went out of her brother. She never thought she would see the day where her brother just sagged. His comment of, “I don’t understand,” was so broken and bitter that Mia’s heart broke all over again.

  


Brian laughed bitterly as he understood the situation way too easily.  It was part of his trouble he was too good at his job, even if he did blur the lines on occasions. It was for this reason that the authorities would overlook those _blurred lines_ because they needed the results that he could bring. The trouble was that recently Brian had found himself with soft spots that they could exploit.  “Well I was coerced into joining the FBI so that they could get Braga.”

  


Dom was confused, “So why did they need me?”  


 

Brian laugh hollowly, “Listen to me good, right now. If you listen to nothing else! Stasiak is using you and the minute he is done he will arrest you and throw your ass in jail.”

  


“But what about the deal?” Dom asked confused – he had the paperwork.  


Brian shook his head and explained it to Dom to make him see. “In Stasiak’s eyes he is using a criminal to catch a criminal and then he will take the credit of having bagged both of you.”  


Dom would love to protest it but he would be dumb to. If there was one thing Brian knew it was the Fed’s. He just wasn’t sure where Brian fell in that spectrum.  He didn’t want to go to jail. It was the last thing he wanted - he flashed back to his and Brian’s first heart to heart all those years ago. It was true what he’d said that he’d rather die, but maybe it was time to stop running and face the truth and the consequences of his actions?

  


Dom pushed those thoughts away, “You have a plan?”

  


Brian smirked, “Carter is pushing his connections for Braga’s alias. Once we have it, I say we drive down to Mexico and drag him back.”

  


Mia snorted as it was a simple if not inelegant plan. “Won’t you get in trouble for doing so?”  


  
Brian shrugged, “As far as the records show Brian O’Conner is in deep-deep undercover. If I drag him back it is because I am doing so due to a dispute with Carter and I.”  


Mia saw where Brian was going. “But all this relies on a name.”

  


Brian nodded, “I’m not worried. Carter will get a name I just hope he doesn’t resort to rats - it freaks out the guards.” Mia and Dom shared a look at that but neither were brave enough to ask what he meant by rats. It seemed that their buster had grown in new and interesting ways since they’d parted ways.  

  


Brian’s phone ringing disturbed the awkward silence that was brewing. “Hey babe,” he answered.

  


Mia watched the way Brian’s face lit up at hearing the voice on the other end. She turned to look at her brother to see just how he was taking seeing this. She knew back then that there was some weird tangible connection between her brother and Brian. She’d assumed that eventually they probably would have gotten together.  He was thunderstruck. Mia was seeing the realisation on her brother’s face exactly what he’d lost out on. In truth what they had all lost out on. They should never have left Brian behind. It was true that to begin with he’d come with dishonest intentions but when it came down to it - _he’d sided with the family._

  


Brian was pacing and looked pissed. “You mean to say we were next to the slimy shit in the club. Fucking hell we could have had LA weeks ago.”

  


The response must have been good as Brian snorted, “Not an idiot Carter. I am calling you off an untraceable, off the grid phone darling ... plus whose fault is that I’m a bad agent?”

  


Brian rolled his eyes. “The plan is simple I’m driving to Mexico and I will drag Braga… Campos... whatever the hell he is calling himself back by his ass and then we can get on with our lives.”

  


Mia listening to the determination in Brian’s voice didn’t doubt that he would attempt to do just.  She was also guessing that his skill set had expanded so that he would be able to do just that. Her most fervent desire was that they were able to return in one piece. She saw how riled Brian was getting and she really wished that she could hear the other side of the conversation. “Oh well then I will be the unpredictable dangerous arm candy.”

  


Mia quirked an eyebrow at Dom to see if he knew what was going on. She could guess that her brother had at least an inkling if not the full answer.  

  


Dom was flashing back to the meeting - it had been illuminating. Brian had walked in on Verone’s arm and there wasn’t an inch of the buster in him. He was confident and poised and hot as fucking hell. Brian was cool and calm dealing with someone who personally made his skin crawl.  He was watching Brian plot the downfall of the guy that had ordered Letty’s death. He wasn’t sure though if that would be enough. Yes, he would be glad to know that the scum couldn’t harm anyone else. However he was not the one that had actually killed Letty. If he had learnt anything in the last five years was that he was sick of running and if he was going back to Jail then he wanted to make it count.  He would see this Fenix dead if it was the last thing that he did.

  


Brian closed his cell, still pacing a little like he hadn’t managed to let go of all his anger. Dom though was never one to shy away from a comfortable conversation, “Who is it?”  


  
Brian’s voice was dead and flat almost like he couldn’t decide if he was pissed or found the whole thing really funny. “Braga is Campos.”

  


Dom definitely did not see the funny side, “You’re fucking with me.”  


 

Brian shook his head, “Nope. I say we go to Mexico. Drag him out of whatever hole he is hiding in and drag him back to the US.”  
  
Dom frowned, “That can’t be legal.”  


  
Brian snorted, “I’m not so caring about trivial matters like that anymore.”

  


Mia grinned, “Yeah his boyfriend is kind of a drug lord.”  


 

Brian would have argued but she had a point. “Yeah too bad the FBI didn’t agree.”

  


Mia understood where he was going, and she could imagine just how they had strong armed Brian into doing what they wanted. Still Dom was right - if they kidnapped Braga then it would not be legal. So what could they do?

  


Brian had the worst type of mischievous look that boded ill for whoever had earned his wrath. In this case Mia was inclined not to care as they were responsible for Letty’s death. “I’m not going to kidnap him. Dom is. I will rescue Braga once we are across the border and once he is on our soil then he will be easy for me to arrest ... Of course Dom will be free to escape in the chaos and not get arrested.

  


  * _If only Dom was not intending to throw a wrench into those plans_



 


	11. Down in Mexico

  


There was no point in delaying the inevitable. Dom was healed and they wanted it settled soon.  They were heading to Mexico - the funniest thing was that Braga was an unwitting instrument in his own downfall. Brian had called him from the car, which was his car. Dom had bitched and moaned about that one but he laughed at him and argued that whilst he could understand Dom’s attachment to his Plymouth his wasn’t bomb-proof. Brian’s car was and at that point Mia had weighed in and Brian had quickly won that argument.

  
Dom wanted to make sure they were all clear about the plans. “You’re gonna drive us through the gate?”  
  
Brian nodded not taking his eyes off the road. “Yes. I told Braga that I would retrieve you and I have.”  
  
“Okay So what then?”  
  
Brian sighed, “Okay so it is simple. You will be bound loosely and faking a drugged sleep.”  
  
Dom did not like this plan but he would hear Brian out. “Right ... why?”  


Brian rolled his eyes and gave Dom a look that was definitely questioning his intelligence. “So the guy that killed Letty is called Fenix. He will almost certainly be the lackey of choice.”

  


“Fine I will be killing him.” Dom said and that was not up for debate.

  


Brian’s reply said how in sync they could be, “Well duh. Now here is the deal - for the records you will be kidnapping him and dragging him back to the US.”  
  
Dom liked the idea, “Well it will be one more thing to add to the rap sheet.”  
  
Brian wished that he wouldn’t joke about that. “Yeah anyway we grab him, and drive like this is a quarter mile drag race and then you will disappear ... and I will have rescued Mr Braga from your hands.”  


“Therefore he will be on US soil and can be legally detained.” Dom summarised.  
  
Brian nodded, “And I will get a gold star and a pat on my back ... and hopefully resign again.”

 

Dom could tell that Brian was just ready for it to be all done so he followed his brother’s lead. He trusted Brian to have his back after all he had never shown otherwise. It was for this reason that Dom sat there as he let Brian show him all the tricks with rope. He was impressed and figured Carter was a **_lucky_** man.

  


  * **_The wait was over - it was show time._**



  


They were in Braga’s compound. Dom could not believe that Brian’s plan had worked and they were able to drive right through the front gate. Okay so granted to do it, he was faking being drugged and bound but it had worked. Brian was something else and he was seeing the new Brian - the hardass one who could move in these circles with respect.

  


Braga came forward and had only Fenix with him. Brian was pleased as his immediate issues were solved when he dismissed everyone else. He would have to shoot his way out of the compound but that would be a lot easier with Braga as a hostage.  He was obviously pleased by the way he was clapping, “My, my, my, not just a pretty face and look Fenix better than you.”

  


Fenix growled at that insult. There was no way the blond was better than him although he was wary of Verone’s lover - as he was too unpredictable. He didn’t have to warn a gangster’s bed to get what he wanted. “Not even close.”

  


Dom spat the gag out, “You set me up.”

  


Brian shrugged, “No I want the product as Carter promised me a new car.”

  


Wow, that sounded cold even to Brian’s ears but believable. Dom growled and the only thing that made people assume he was secure was the rope binding his hands. Too bad Brian had only loosely bound his hands and all they were waiting for was Fenix to get close enough that Dom could avenge Letty.

  


Fenix was not worried for his job. It was clear that blondy did not want a job with Braga. In fact - it was more than clear that the blond saw no one but Verone -To the extent where old friendships were ignored and forgotten. It was too delicious the look of betrayal on Toretto’s face. He needed to finish the job or Braga would never let him complete another job. Worse - if he was deemed useful then he was done - he’d be dead before the night was out.  “Can I finish what I started boss?”

  


Braga shrugged his shoulders, “Can I trust you to kill him? ... This is the second time in recent months that you’ve needed two goes.”

  


Brian snorted, “And he is still alive? Who? You are far nicer than we are.”

Dom’s eyes bugged wide at that, and that was the scariest thing with Brian. He didn’t know whether Brian was lying. After all, he’d seen Brian kill Jesse’s killer.  He could do it and Dom knew that he would always have standards and a code.

  


Braga was aware that this could cause pain but a guy deserved answers before his death. It was a small mercy but one that he could afford Toretto.  “Tell him.”

  


“His feisty little girlfriend nearly got away from me. It is too bad that you caught him blondy I would have enjoyed the chase.”

  


Brian shrugged, “So Letty did come to you. Huh.”

  


Fenix did not like that tone - he’d never liked working with O’Conner. The guy was unpredictable and he’d warned his boss to that effect.  “What?”  


  
Brian shrugged, “Just you kill a guy’s girl ...  they usually want to kill you.”

  


“How would you know?” Fenix sneered stepping closer. Brian watched as Dom stepped closer still and the bonds were gone not that anyone had noticed. He was waiting with his weapon that he’d concealed.  Braga had guards do a metal sweep but Carter had gifted him with a patented ceramic gun.

  


Brian feigned insult and _camped_ it up as he was an asshole sometimes. “Oh my heart ... you insulted my manliness.”

  


Dom didn’t need any more of a distraction. He was forward in a shot using the ropes to choke Fenix. He watched as Fenix tried to use hands to free himself but Dom wasn’t stupid - he’d immobilised his hands and made sure he couldn’t wriggle free.

  


Braga was indignant, “You not going to do anything.”  


 

Brian cackled, “No ... I did what you wanted and brought you Toretto so I will have the money and the drugs.”

  


“I don’t get it.”

  


Brian smirked, “Dom offered to come here as my captive as long as he got to kill Fenix.”

  


Braga sighed knowing that he’d been neatly outplayed. He hoped Shaw knew what he was doing going after the blond. He would have to be at the top of his game to outwit O’Conner. “And if I scream for the guards?”  
  
Brian shrugged playing it cool. “We can have a shootout but what good will it do?”

  


Braga smirked, “I will die quickly rather than slow at the hands of Verone.”

 

Brian grinned crookedly, “We’re not going to kill you.”

 

Braga knew that there must be some plan.  Toretto might have been happy to go off on a Kill Bill style revenge trip but not O’Conner.

 

Dom was a little more relaxed and there was almost a playful lilt to his voice, ““We’re not and do you kill everyone?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “We’re going to arrest him and no not everyone.”  


Now that was a good one and Braga started to laugh, “You a cop?”

  


Dom just gave him a dead look, “I’m not Bri’ is FBI.”  


Well Dom figured that the cop was out of the bag in that regards. Braga was dumbstruck and Brian used it as an opportunity to bind him up. Braga tried to fight back but being at the top had made him lazy - Brian used a few moves and it was over. “Your lover knows you’re FBI?”  
  
Brian snickered knowing that they didn’t make sense in this respect, “Yep ... I help send him to jail.”

 

Braga was shocked, “You are really FBI?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “When it suits me.”

  
“This is not lawful. I will come with you willingly as they will not be able to gain a conviction.”  


Brian was crowing because this was even funnier. He threw a gun to Dom. “We’re leaving anything points a gun at you shoot it.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

  


  * _Brian wasn’t too sure whether the hard part was done._



  


He had sluggish wounds on his stomach having been grazed by a bullet in his abdomen just below the bulletproof vest he was wearing. He was tired as fuck but soon he would be done. He would bring Braga in and let Dom go and he could be done with the FBI. He was allowed to think that optimistically at least for a while. After all Braga had said that he would come willingly – but made no mention of his employees fighting for him.

  
Brian and Dom had fought and won managing to get back to the car in relatively good health. Dom was bleeding a little more heavily but Brian needed Dom to understand, “We cannot stop this side of the border.”

  


Dom rolled his eyes, “I will be fine.”

  


“Yeah you’re a regular terminator,” Brian snarked.  


“Fuck you.” Dom retorted.

  


Brian looked over with a sickly sweet smile, “Sorry Carter would kill you.”

  


Braga was listening in amusement. How could the FBI think that blond was theirs? Carter Verone had managed to bring him over to their side so much so that Shaw wanted him now. He seemed to think that icy blond would be his perfect foil. Braga was not so sure but he was not stupid enough to tell his boss that. He did offer one opinion, that whilst Carter lived then he would get nowhere with O’Conner.

  


Shaw had hummed at that and said something along the lines of, “I can work with that.”

  


Back in the present though the banter was flowing and at least Braga would not be bored on his way to jail.    
  
“You cannot come with!” Brian shouted exasperated.

  


“Why not?”  


Brian snorted, “How about because Stasiak will arrest your ass.”

  


Braga couldn’t help but interject, “Like a good FBI agent would.”  


Brian looked back darkly, “Shut up before I gag you.”  
  
Braga snorted, “And how will you get past the border guards.”

  


Brian was the one to laugh, “Oh we are not using border controls. Just some old tunnels that I will say you used as a drug runner.”

  


Braga was impressed as he knew that they would not be his tunnels but rather Verone’s. The worst of it was that if he gave away the tunnels saying that they were Verone’s - they were no longer used - and he wouldn’t be believed. It was the perils of being a drug dealer. “Well played.”

  
Brian smirked in the mirror but said nothing else. If there was one thing that he’d learned from Carter was that sometimes the victory was all that was needed. “Dom Mia is going to kill you.”  


  
Dom shrugged, “You know what it means to make things right.”

 

Brain just knew that Dom would be an asshole and put in terms that he couldn’t fight. “Yeah but making it right for me didn’t mean going to jail for life.”

 

“Mia doesn’t deserve to live a life on the run.”  
  
Brian was driving and focusing on the road, “You’re an asshole.”  
  
Braga laughed, “I cannot wait until Owen Shaw comes for you.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Why? To kill me as that is so last season.”

 

Dom snorted at the sarcasm and was impressed at the way he could take the piss out of the SoCal elite. “What did you do to him?”  


Brian shrugged, “No idea.”  


Braga rolled his eyes but figured that O’Conner deserved a fighting chance, “He doesn’t want to kill you ... he wants to keep you.”

  


“Well that is disturbing.” Dom added aiming for levity.

  


Brian said nothing and made a mental note to look into the name and talk to Carter. He would not be hiding something so important from Carter - plus names and contacts would be activated to find out more information. “I will deal.”

  


“Shaw is a real man and one you cannot hide from him when he wants you.”

  


Brian said nothing else, knowing that all it would mean is that he would end up with more stark warnings bouncing around his head.

  


  * _Brian was never so glad to see the FBI Building._



  


Brian had flashed the credentials to have both Dom and he to walk right through the FBI building. He was not too happy that Dom had insisted on following him to the FBI building. He wasn’t like Dom and knew that they were more than likely going to arrest him. He had warned Dom of that fact and been ignored; he’d given up and left it at a, “When you get arrested you deal with Mia.”  


Dom had smiled softly as Brian had stumbled on the reason. He did not want his sister and friends paying for his mistakes. He would go to jail and do his time as that would make it right with the FBI - he hoped. Well they would have little choice as he refused to give up anyone else.

  


Penning and Stasiak had flown out of the director’s office at hearing who had walked in to their offices. The applause started as the disbelief broke when they realised just who the new agent was hauling in.   
  
“Agent O’Conner you brought a guest home.”

  


Brian snickered, “Well I was always taught that it was rude to come empty handed.”

  


Penning grinned, “Arturo Braga you have been a thorn in my side for way too long.”

  


Stasiak didn’t bother to wait for it either. “And Dominic Toretto you are under arrest.”

  


Brian had seen it coming but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t pissed. The only trouble was that he wasn’t too sure who he was more mad at - Dom or Stasiak. Dom didn’t even fight as he was handcuffed and read his rights. Stasiak was smart enough though to have him sent down to detention away from Brian.  Brian’s anger grew as he watched Dom be led away. He’d had a plan and goddamn it why was Dom so pig headed not to follow it? Mia was going to kill him and it wasn’t even his fault. He could still fix this but they would never be able to come home to the US.

  


Penning actually looked pissed off which meant that Brian still liked him.. “Well done Agent O’Conner.”  


Braga snorted, “They have no clue and he will come for you.”  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. He’d listened to Braga spout off all that crap about Owen Shaw in the car but he didn’t give a shit. He would not lie hiding away. If Shaw was real and wanted a piece of him then he could take his best shot - he and Carter would be waiting.  “Yeah I don’t take the word of criminals.”  
  
“Carter isn’t enough to protect you.” Braga said ominously.

  


Brian turned to Penning, “His rights have been read can someone take him away from me ... I have had to listen to his shit in the car.”  
  
Penning nods and Stasiak seems gleeful, “You like criminals just fine in fact you’re sleeping with one.”  
  
Brian smiled brightly in the same way that a shark would before snapping you in two. “Since I just dragged in Braga I’m sure if I broke your nose again the Director would be looking a different way.”  


Penning snorts, “I’m not too impressed with you Stasiak. You don’t make the deal like you did and then break it. You make it so that we are no better than them.”

  


Brian was exhausted and still covered in the grime from the desert. “Sir with all due respect I just want to go home sleep for ten hours and then I will debrief happily.”

  


Penning was surprised by how respectful Brian was being. He was not stupid and knew that O’Conner could not have appreciated the way he was brought into the FBI, and yet he had seemingly made peace with that fact. “You deserve it Agent O’Conner.”

  
Brian was grateful - he would let Penning interrogate Braga as that way Braga would have less opportunities to spill the secrets he didn’t want told. “Cheers.”

  
He would need all the time he could grab to put everything in place to break Dom out.

 

  *          **_He was sure that Carter would help him as a way for them to bond - as they got one over the authorities yet again._**




	12. Judgement Day

  


**Chapter 12: Judgement Day**

  


  * _It was the big day_



  
Carter found it ironic that he was in the courthouse but not on trial. Brian and Carter were in the viewing gallery alongside Mia playing supportive friends. She was holding their hands nervously, and Brian couldn’t lie to her and say that everything would be alright.

 

Mia wasn’t stupid she knew this was a big deal - the judge literally had her brother’s fate in his hands. The verdict was being delivered. “In the case of the State v Toretto we find the defendant guilty.”

  


Mia’s heart fell, just like her brother’s face. She was tense now came the actual length of sentence, “I sentence you to 25 years in Lompoc Maximum Security.”  


“No.” She ran out of the gallery needing to get air. This was not fair.

  


Brian and Carter followed her. Brian already had a plan in place thanks to many nights of brainstorming with Carter. He just needed to be smart about it as the last thing they all needed was for him to be declared a fugitive. He’d been there and done that before he got to Miami and it was no fun - or a good way to live. And if he was honest unless Carter ran with him – he wouldn’t go.

  


He finally caught up to Mia, “Mi’ just wait.”

  


She couldn’t hold back her tears. “No this will kill him Bri … you know how he feels.”  


 

Brian pulled her into a hug. Thankfully Carter knew that when it came to Mia that that ship had sailed long ago. “We can fix this Mi’ but not here. I can help you with the _legal_ ramifications.”

  


He and Carter shared a look as they had guessed just how this trial would go. Stasiak was too smug and would do anything to see Dom in jail. Well Brian would play the good agent whilst organising a breakout but that wasn’t his only card to play. Just to add to Brian’s shit-tastic day - Stasiak was here to gloat; no doubt about Dom’s verdict.

  


“Too bad your pet criminal is behind bars where he deserves.” Stasiak goaded.

  


Mia’s eyes narrowed in anger. She knew that this was the agent responsible for seeing her brother arrested. She wasn’t thinking too clearly and no one could blame her. Her brother was being sent to Lompoc. She saw his smug face and her focus narrowed and a red mist descended. She punched him before she even realised just what she was doing. She heard the squelch signifying a broken nose and she was infinitely more satisfied.

  


Brian had to bite back a laugh, but he was going to treasure this moment for years to come. In fact – he would get the video evidence for posterity. “Mia it’s not worth it.”  


 

“I’ll see you arrested!” Was what the bitter agent tried to say but it came out all mangled.

  


Carter enjoyed his own stab, at the agent that was all too often trying to hurt his lover. “Sorry Agent Stasiak what was that?”  


Brian winced seeing the director coming forward. Then again, Penning wasn’t fond of Stasiak so it was more than likely his boss would deny seeing anything.

 

“Stasiak sort yourself out and don’t ever let me hear you baiting a family member again. It is not by the book.” Penning growled out

  


“She ‘it me!”  He garbled out.

  


Penning did not look impressed. “I heard you bait a women about the sentencing of her brother. You are not meant to enjoy arrests. Get the fuck out of here!”

  


Carter snorted, “Classy Agent you have there.”

  


Penning sighed rubbing his face in tiredness.  Ultimately he had gotten what he wanted and that was Braga - it had really screwed with their heads when they’d been told by O’Conner that Campos and Braga were one and the same.  “He moved around me.” He admitted - it wasn’t something he wanted to admit but he needed to keep O’Conner sweet he was just too good.

  


Brian shrugged, “So why is he still your second?”

  


Penning glared but acknowledged it was a fair point. “Why you fancy the job?”  


Brian shrugged once again, “I wouldn’t say no if the job was offered.”

  


Mia said only one thing, and it was one that no one would blame her for, “I need to get out of here.”

  


Penning did have a heart, and he could see just how much stress the last two weeks had caused for Toretto’s sister. “O’Conner take Miss Toretto home.”

  


  * **_For once O’Conner was doing as he was told._**



  


Mia was perfectly calm until she got back to Echo park and closed the door to the house. For no other reason than she refused to break apart until she was home. She wasn’t sure at one point whether she would see their family home again and even now - just walking through the door - she knew that it wasn’t home - _Dom wasn’t here._ They were in her house and that was something she showed Brian and Carter to the living room.

 

There was no obvious surveillance but Carter had always found that caution had served him well in the past. His watch was a special toy given to him as a birthday gift by Brian.  It was designed to unobtrusively check for unwanted ‘ears’ in places.

  


Mia made everyone a coffee more for forms sake and to keep her hands busy.  “So what can I do?”

  


Brian looked unsure, “How tied are you to life here?”

  


Mia wasn’t stupid, “I have property in a different name from the truck-jacking days.”

  


She said it so matter of fact that Carter couldn’t help but like the feisty woman, “I adore you.”

  


Mia smiled for the first time that day, “Please you won’t look at anyone else than Brian.”

  


It was true. Carter had long ago made peace with that fact. He didn’t just adore Brian - he loved him with all that he was. He would make Brian see that every day that he could.  “You’re right but I have always admired self-sufficiency.”

  


Mia grinned, “You’re perfect for one another. I think you’re both a little too intense and pretty to be with anyone other than each other.”

  


Brian didn’t say anything as he agreed. “If you had to precision drive around say a prison bus and then get to the border would you?”

  


Mia looked him dead in the eye to show just how serious she was, “In a heartbeat.”

  


Brian nodded good to know, “We will set it up. I would love to be part of the team but I will be keeping the heat off you from the Feds.”

  


Mia snorted finally seeing what was right in front of her all the time. He had been planning this since her brother’s arrest. “You were never their boy were you?”

  


Brian’s face lit up like an angel, and there was a small pang for what might have been. “You guys are family and Dom is like a brother to me. Ever since I gave Dom the keys I have been playing the wrong side of the line ... They just haven’t realised it.”

  


She laughed at the sheer irony. It was like that movie she watched, Ocean’s Thirteen. In it, one of the older criminal’s had a perfect legend - in his real life he worked as an FBI agent. “I think you are my favourite couple ever.”

  


  * **_In breaking news there was a stunning audacious breakout of a prisoner on transfer to Lompoc Prison._**



  


Brian had the TV in his office on playing in the background. He was enjoying his meal with his lover, taking a long lunch as he deserved it. He had just busted a rival of Carter’s and the FBI had given him a huge pat on the back. The best part was where the criminal as he was being led away shouted, “You’re a bigger criminal than I am.”  


Penning had seen him after and reminded him that he knew it wasn’t true. Brian was a good cop and was a good guy who knew where the line was and wouldn’t cross it.  It was too bad really that Brian liked Penning as he hadn’t got the heart to say that while he was aware of the line he had long ago crossed over it.

  


Anyway that was a few days ago. They looked at the TV screen, and as he knew that there was surveillance and potential eavesdropper – the act started. He looked at Carter feigning genuine sadness and aggravation, “Damn stubborn woman I told her to let me try legal routes.”

  


Carter pulled him into a hug. “You did the best you could.”

  


Stasiak burst through the door full of righteous indignation. “You piece of trash.”

  


Carter growled and Brian put a warning / comforting hand on the small of his back. As much as Brian would dearly love to see Carter defend his honour and break Stasiak’s nose the paperwork would be horrendous. He couldn’t lose his cool with Stasiak, and besides they had got the last laugh. “What can I do for you Agent Stasiak?”

  


“Toretto has escaped.”

  


Brian rolled his eyes, “Yes I know. I’ve just seen the news report.”

  


“You had nothing to do with it?” Stasiak’s tone implied that he was almost certain that Brian had played some part in it – he just didn’t know what.

  


Brian snorted, “I’ve been here all day and you can even hook me up to a polygraph if you want. Just so you can be absolutely sure that I had nothing to do with it.”

  


Penning had seen his former co-worker come storming through the division and he’d guessed what it was about.  Stasiak had not taken being booted across to vice with any type of grace.

  


“Hey boss.”

  


“Brian why are you being hassled?” Penning asked in a tone that suggested he was about to screw up someone’s day.

  


Brian shrugged although he had not moved an inch from Verone’s sides. “No idea boss although Agent Stasiak was implying that I helped a prisoner escape custody from the safety of my office ... I’m not sure if I’m flattered or angry.”  


Penning had had enough. He was not fond of Stasiak, “Aren’t you meant to be spying on your boss Stasiak?”

  


Stasiak was smart enough to know when to cut and run. He all but fled from the room. “It is a shame that Miss Toretto didn’t listen to you.”

  


Brian nodded and sighed, “I was doing by best. The lawyer was going to file a motion tomorrow.”

  


Penning rolled his eyes, “You may as well cancel it and save the money.”

  


Brian snorted because Dom by now would be on the other side of the country line - and he better not stop until he reached a non-extradition country. A week later he gets one unmarked postcard - sent with not even an identifying stamp for Bali. He said nothing just smiled and went to join Carter in bed. It was not a wholly happy ending but it would do.

  


  * **_Dom and the team were together even if they were not at home in Echo park. Meanwhile Brian was happy with Carter taking over LA._**



  


Dom was lying in the back of a car, looking for all his worth like a drunken hombre whose poor sister was lugging home having dragged him out of a bar.  He had been patient as they passed the border and was amazed at how easily his sister had sold the story.

  


“Where did you pick up those tricks?”

  


Mia grinned, “I asked the family’s undercover agent for some tips.”

  


Dom snorted, because of course if you wanted tips in deception Brian was the best person to ask. He’d come to recognise that Brian was the most dishonest honest person he knew. It was too bad that he was now in the FBI as he felt that Brian would be much better suited to living the other side of the fence.

  


Mia had dragged him inside the crappy rundown motel a good miles into the border. They were heading around the outskirts of Mexico making sure not to hit the cities or anywhere that would have too much International press coverage, Mia was sure that their photos would be plastered all over the screens by now and with rewards.

  


“How did you manage it?”

  


“Brian and I were not going to let you stay inside.”

  


Dom sighed because he knew that this all stemmed back to that conversation between him and Brian in a garage so long ago. God that felt like a lifetime ago, and so much had happened in the meanwhile. “He is FBI!” His protest sounded weak to even his ears.

  


Mia shrugged, “That is what they think, and he will let them think that for as long as it suits him.”

  


Dom frowned and was stunned, “You mean to say he’s playing them?”

  


Mia smirked, “It is a great source of amusement between him and Carter.”

  


“So that is real?”

  


Mia wondered in what way the question was being asked. She knew that her brother had liked Brian in a way that he wasn’t ready to admit to back when they were all in LA. It was a ‘what if’ and one that could drive him mad. She was gentle but firm, “Yeah they are real. As Carter tells it he finished our job of corrupting Brian.”

  


Dom couldn’t really say much to that as there was a sprinkling of the truth in that. He hoped they would see some more of the team, “Where we headin’?”

  


“Rio to see V.”

  


  * _It was supposed to be a relaxing exile but Dom quickly realised that V should not be allowed to pick out the jobs ever._



 


	13. Epilogue

  
  


Brian remembered a time when he had been so glad that Dom and the family had settled in Brazil. Whilst they had flirted with Bali it was not big enough to have a race scene.  Brazil was meant to be a fresh start for the team and with Brian in LA - there would be no way for the authorities to use him to track Dom. He and Carter had planned the breakout to perfection - they had used patsies for the actual prison breakout. In some ways it sucked as Brian really would have enjoyed in taking part in the prison bus breakout but he wasn’t stupid. He would be prime suspect which is why when the breakout took place he and Carter were having lunch in his office which was shown on time stamped surveillance. What better way to throw off suspicion than to be in the middle of the FBI during a breakout?

  


Carter knowing his husband as well as he did - they had made it official as soon as the law allowed them too- asked, “What’s wrong?”

  


Brian was looking at the email from Mia and trying to comprehend it really. Still they had been through too much for him to bullshit Carter so he told him what the message said, “Vince and Dom are strung up by Reyes right now after a job went wrong.”

  


It was not a sentence that an honest FBI agent would ever say, but then again Brian was not an honest agent and he only ever pretended to be one. Just like Carter played at being _just_ a nightclub owner.  

  


Carter just flipped his cell open, “We need the jet to take us to Brazil.”

  


Brian loved his husband, and gave him a peck on the cheek as he went to pack and figured out the best way to finagle some time off.

  


***

  


Brazil was warm and busy. Brian didn’t care - he was on a mission. He and Carter had tracked down the crappy dwelling where they were keeping Dom and Vince. They had managed to get into the factory unseen and hid in the shadows for the right moment.  Dom and Vince were being tuned up better than a car, and Brian hoped they would still be able to walk.

  


The moment the coast was clear - they were in and cutting them down.  Dom was grinning, “I thought you had to stay away.”  


Brian smirked, “Carter’s mom is in agony and the Doctors don’t know why.”

  
Carter was manhandling an in pain Vince up from the floor but grimaced at the mention of his mother. “She will be if we don’t visit.”

  


Brian said nothing as his mother-in-law Sophia was a formidable woman who would indeed make them pay dearly if they did not visit her. It would be doubly painful considering they had needed her to go for doctor/hospital visits. It didn’t matter that she was healthy - the right money meant that the doctors would say whatever she wanted.

  


Vince gasped out, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

  


Brian rolled his eyes because seriously? He had dropped everything to rescue their asses and he couldn’t even pretend to be grateful. He was lucky Dom was there and that Mia was married to Vince otherwise he would have been tempted to leave him where he was. “Fuck you.”

  


Dom may be bruised and battered but he still had his sarcasm, “I think your hubby might object.”

  


Brian laughed as their Jeep was in sight, “No he’d kill Vince.” Brian didn’t care that Carter was that possessive as he wasn’t any better.

  


Vince was clutching his side but could still summon the energy to be outraged against the buster. “What? Why?”

  


“He’s possessive like I am.”

  


Vince snorted, and gasped as a bolt of pain shot down his side, “And that makes it okay?”

  


Brian just rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up V and get in the car whilst we plot revenge against Reyes.”

  


Vince didn’t understand yet that nothing good happened when Brian got that particular manic glint. He’d learn though so that was one thing. Reyes would severely regret going after Brian’s friends and thus coming to his and Carter’s attention.

  
  


**... There was only one problem in all that - and that was in doing all that they caught the attention of Owen Shaw once again.**

 

* * *

 

_Authors Note:  So this story arc is done – I have left it open for a sequel to cover FF5/F6 but …_

_I have 2 bri/carter & 2 Bri/Dom & 2 Teen Wolf,  and 3 Common Law stories in my active WIP folder so I cannot promise when the sequel will start._

**Author's Note:**

> So who wants to see the courtship?


End file.
